Die Geister der Vergangenheit
by Loup33
Summary: Wie geht es nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts weiter? Hals über Kopf verlässt Harry sein altes Leben und seine alten Freunde und stürzt Jene damit in ein erneutes Chaos. Eigentlich als Oneshot gedacht hat mich diese Geschichte so gefesselt, dass es definitiv weiter geht. Das Ziel habe ich im Kopf, der Weg dahin ist offen. Alles kann passieren...
1. Die Geister der Vergangenheit

„_Dieser Zauberstab ist den ganzen Ärger nicht wert", sagte Harry. „Und ganz ehrlich", er wandte sich von den gemalten Porträts ab und dachte jetzt nur noch an das Himmelbett, das im Gryffindor-Turm auf ihn wartete, wobei er sich fragte, ob Kreacher ihm vielleicht ein Sandwich dort hinaufbringen würde, „ich hatte für mein Leben genug Ärger."_

Ich lag in meinem Bett. Glitzernd tanzten kleine Staubwölkchen in den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, welche durch das Fenster in den Schlafsaal fielen. Doch ich nahm die Schönheit dieses Momentes nicht wahr. Zu viel war geschehen! Schreckliche Dinge waren passiert. Unvorstellbare Dinge, grausame Dinge. Es fühlte sich an als ob sich mein Hals zuschnürte, als ich die Gesichter derer, die gefallen waren vor meinen inneren Augen noch einmal erblickte. Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Ich wollte sie zurückhalten. Ich wollte stark sein… Doch ich konnte es nicht. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr!

Mein ganzes bisheriges Leben musste ich stark sein. Durfte keine Schwäche zeigen. Aber jetzt… Die Trauer übermannte mich. Ich blickte auf den Baldachin meines Himmelbettes. Dort erschienen nacheinander ihre Gesichter… Colin…, Tonks…, Remus…, Fred…,Severus…,Albus Dumbledore…,Sirius…,Mum und Dad… Alle waren sie gestorben um mich zu beschützen. Ich fühlte mich schuldig!

Die Trauer schmerzte förmlich. Mein Körper krümmte sich unter den Schmerzen der Trauer. Mein Gesicht war klitschnass. Ich wollte zu ihnen reden. Mich bei ihnen entschuldigen… Aber ich brachte kein einziges Wort heraus. Ich hatte Angst davor, dass sie mir die Schuld an ihrem Tod gaben. Ich wusste zwar, dass ich für ihren Tod verantwortlich war, aber es aus ihren Gesichtern zu hören würde mir den Rest geben. Nie wieder würde ich einem von ihnen in die Augen blicken können.

Ron, Hermine, Mr. und Mrs Weasley… George, Denis, Andromeda… und natürlich Ginny! Krampfhaft krallte sich meine Hand an meiner Brust fest. Ich spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in meiner Brust. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sich eine scharfe Klinge ganz langsam Millimeter für Millimeter in mein Herz bohren.

Ich sah Ginnys Gesicht. Ihre wundervollen warmen braunen Augen. Jedes Mal wenn ich in diese Augen geblickt habe hatte ich das Gefühl ich würde in ihnen versinken. Ihr zartes sanftes Gesicht. Ich konnte jede Sommersprosse in diesem Gesicht erkennen. Ihre Haare glitzerten förmlich im Sonnenlicht. Eine rote Strähne fiel ihr ins Gesicht. Sanft strich ich sie beiseite und der Schmerz in meiner Brust wurde nur noch größer. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen.

Plötzlich war in ihren Augen nichts mehr von dieser Wärme und Güte zu sehen. Jegliche Kraft war aus ihrem Blick verschwunden. Einzig Trauer und Schmerz waren geblieben. Und in diesem Moment wusste ich, ich würde ihr nie wieder in die Augen blicken können. Zu viel Schmerz lag in ihnen. Ich wusste, dass ich bei jedem Blick nur noch Trauer würde erkennen können. Und ich hatte Angst. Angst sie würde mir die Schuld an allem geben. Dieser anklagende Blick!

Ich bekam keine Luft mehr… Hastig rollte ich mich aus meinem Bett und erbrach mich. Ich versuchte förmlich mir das ganze Elend aus dem Leib zu würgen. Doch dafür hatte ich schon zu viel Leid erfahren. Mein Shirt klebte an meinem Oberkörper. Mit zitternden Hände versuchte ich mich aufzurichten. Kalter Schweiß bedeckte jeden Zentimeter meines Körpers. Auf allen Vieren kniend versuchte ich mich aufzurichten. Langsam krallten sich meine Hände an der Bettkante fest. Nur unter größter Anstrengung gelang es mir mich wieder hochzuziehen.

Nie wieder würde ich jemanden von ihnen anblicken können. Nie wieder sollten sie mich ansehen müssen und sich an die schrecklichen Dinge erinnern, die meinetwegen geschehen waren. Ich wusste, dass nur so die Chance bestand, dass sie wieder glücklich wurden. Für mich würde es ein Leben in vollkommener Isolation bedeuten. Gefangen zwischen meinen Gefühlen und nur in Begleitung der Geister der Vergangenheit. Nach all den Jahren, nach all den Geschehnissen konnte ich kein Glück mehr empfinden. Nie wieder würde ich glücklich sein können und selbst wenn, hätte ich es verdient? Hatte ich also eine Wahl? Und die Klarheit der Antwort auf diese Frage gab mir die Kraft dazu aufzustehen.

Mein Kopf war plötzlich vollkommen leer und klar. Wie einen Tunnel sah ich plötzlich den Weg, der vor mir lag. Alles links und rechts davon lag im Dunkeln und durfte mich nicht mehr interessieren. Ich packte meine wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen und wie in Trance verließ ich Hogwarts, meine alten Freunde, mein früheres Leben und natürlich meine große Liebe. Vor den Toren von Hogwarts angekommen drehte ich mich ein letztes Mal um. Nie wieder würde ich hierher zurückkehren. Nie wieder würde ich jemanden von ihnen sehen… Und mir der banalen Endgültigkeit dieser Worte bewusst drehte ich mich auf der Stelle und war verschwunden.


	2. Abschied

Ich lag in seinem Bett. Stumme Tränen rannen meine Wangen hinab. Ich war zu spät gekommen. Der Tag war nun vollends erwacht. Wie lange lag ich schon hier? Ich wusste es nicht. Eine Stunde oder zwei? Die Sonne ließ den Raum in einem goldenen Licht erstrahlen, doch ich konnte nichts um mich herum wahrnehmen.

Ich wusste, dass ich ihn verloren hatte. Doch warum… Warum hatte er mich verlassen? Ich wusste es nicht. Meine Hände krallten sich in seiner Bettdecke fest. Ich würde ihn nie wieder sehen. Diese Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein harter Schlag. Mein Körper begann zu zittern. Ich konnte meine Gefühle nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich wollte schreien, mir meinen ganzen Schmerz von der Seele schreien… Doch ich brachte kein Wort hervor. Vor meinem geistigen Auge konnte ich sein Gesicht sehen. Diese schwarzen Haare, welche er nie bändigen konnte… Diese strahlend grünen Augen…

„Warum, Harry?" Ich erschrak über meine eigenen Worte. Es war nur ein leises Flüstern. „Warum hast du mich verlassen, Harry?" Aus seinen grünen Augen blickte er mich traurig und stumm an.

Er streckte mir seine Hände entgegen. Wie in Trance ergriff ich sie. Er zog mich fest an sich. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn. Immer noch rannen Tränen über mein Gesicht. Ich konnte seinen Körper spüren, seine Wärme…

„Harry, warum kann dieser Moment nicht für immer andauern?" Ich blickte in sein Gesicht. Er lächelte mich nur traurig an.

„Letzte Nacht hat die Ewigkeit ihre Tür für uns geöffnet… Ich möchte dich nicht zwingen Dinge zu tun, welche du nicht tun möchtest, aber ich bitte dich, geh nicht! Verlass mich nicht… Du bist die Luft, welche ich zum Atmen brauche… ohne dich bin ich nichts."

Ein Glitzern in seinen Augen. Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich den Weg über seine Wange.

„Harry, denk an die Macht die du besitzt und die dich alles überstehen lässt… Liebe, Harry."

Wieder schmiegte ich mich eng an ihn. Mein Kopf an seine Brust gedrückt, konnte ich seinen Herzschlag spüren.

„Harry, wir beide vereint, bis ans Ende aller Zeiten… Von jetzt an nur noch du und ich. Sie wird immer ein unvergänglicher Teil von dir bleiben, tief in deinem Herzen wirst du meine Liebe immer schlagen spüren."

Meine Hand lag auf seiner Brust. Ich konnte spüren, wie sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann.

„Harry, tief in deinem Herzen sind wir immer vereint. In unserem eigenen Universum. Dort sind wir frei, an einem Ort wo alles erlaubt ist und die Liebe zuallererst kommt. Für immer und ewig werden wir dort vereint sein und in die Unendlichkeit segeln… Immer weiter und weiter bis wir erlöst werden."

Ich trat einen Schritt zurück. Ich hielt seine Hände noch immer in meinen. „Bitte vergiss mich niemals, Harry." Und mit einem letzten traurigen Lächeln war er verschwunden. Und in diesem Moment wurde alles zu viel für mich und ich brach ohnmächtig zusammen.

Hermine stürzte herein, dicht gefolgt von Ron. Stumm hatten sie sie von der Tür aus beobachtet. Niemand sonst war im Zimmer gewesen, doch wussten sie beide, dass sie mit Harry gesprochen hatte. Er war am Morgen spurlos verschwunden und sämtliche Suchaktionen hatten nichts gebracht. Doch auch den beiden war klar, so lange Harry nicht gefunden werden wollte, würden sie ihn auch nicht finden.

Besonders schlimm war die Situation natürlich für Rons Schwester, Ginny. Als sie mitbekommen hatten, dass Harry verschwunden war, war sie wie in Trance in seinen Schlafsaal gestiegen und niemand hatte sie seitdem gesehen. Also waren sie nach oben gegangen um nach ihr zu sehen, als sie sie erblickten, wie sie stumm mit einem imaginären Harry sprach. Beide hatte sie dort in der Tür gestanden. Und beide ließen ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Doch wollten sie sie nicht stören, also blieben sie stehen und betrachteten sie traurig.

Als sie schließlich zusammenbrach stürzten sie vor und brachten sie in den Krankenflügel. Ginny hatte einen Trank für einen traumlosen Schlaf bekommen. Doch immer wieder konnten sie sie mit brüchiger Stimme wispern hören: „Warum…" Ron und Hermine blickten sich traurig an. Auch sie beide wussten darauf keine Antwort.


	3. Eine Letzter Brief

Ich stand an einer Klippe. Tief unter mir tobte das Meer. Krachend schlugen die Wellen gegen den Felsen und die Gischt schäumte. Ein eisiger Wind wehte mir die salzige Seeluft ins Gesicht. Ich konnte das Meerwasser schmecken.

Mein Blick wanderte über die endlosen Weiten des Ozeans und ein letztes Mal erlaubte ich mir mich zu erinnern. In Gedanken konnte ich meine drei Freunde vor mir sehen. Hermine, Ron und natürlich Ginny. Alle Drei blickten sie mich traurig an. Und ihr Blick schien zu bedeuten: „Warum, Harry? Warum verlässt du uns…"

Ich wusste, dass ich ihnen zumindest eine Antwort schuldig war. Ich setzte mich also ins Gras und begann begleitet vom Kreischen der Möwen und dem Rauschen des Meeres den allerletzten Brief an meine ehemaligen Freunde zu verfassen.

„Zu allererst möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, das ich euch einfach so im Stich lasse. Doch es gibt für mich keine Alternative. Ich werde versuchen euch meine Lage zu erklären, doch muss ich euch schon jetzt jegliche Hoffnung nehmen. Ich lasse mich nicht umstimmen. Dies wird das Letzte Mal sein, dass ihr etwas von mir hört. Ich weiß, dass das ziemlich hart ist und ich kann euch versichern, dass mir das Ganze nicht leicht fällt. Doch ich hoffe ihr werdet meine Situation verstehen…

Die ganzen letzten Jahre lebte ich nur für den Augenblick, da ich Ihn vernichten würde. Ich hoffte, wenn es geschafft wäre, würde alles besser werden. Also klammerte ich allen Schmerz und alle Trauer aus meinen Gedanken aus. Ich hatte nur das eine Ziel… Ihn vernichten um uns allen ein neues und glückliches Leben zu ermöglichen.

In dem Moment, wo ich ihn vernichtet hatte, hielt ich alles Glück in meinen Händen. Es war geschafft und ein neues glückliches Leben war zum Greifen nah. Doch als ich danach greifen wollte, rann es mir durch meine Finger.

Man sagt, dass alles Glück vor unseren Augen liegt, doch was ich sah war kein Glück. Trauer, Schmerz und Entsetzten blickten mir entgegen obwohl ich doch eigentlich gehofft hatte, endlich das Glück gefunden zu haben. Zu viel war geschehen, zu viele Menschen waren meinetwegen gestorben…

Mir war klar, dass ihr mir keine Schuld an den Geschehnissen geben würdet. Doch wusste ich auch, dass ich, immer wenn ich euch in die Augen blicken würde, in ihnen Schmerz und Trauer würde erkennen können. Ich würde also nicht mehr zwischen Wahrheit und Lüge unterscheiden können, wenn ihr mir zwar versichert, mir keine Schuld an der ganzen Geschichte zu geben, ihr gleichzeitig aber immer noch Schmerz und Trauer verspüren würdet und ich daran Schuld wäre, dass ihr überhaupt Schmerz und Trauer empfinden müsst.

Zwar könnte ich mich dagegen wehren, doch weiß ich, dass ich es nicht tun würde. Mir fehlt dazu einfach die Kraft. Und euch die Bürde dazu aufzwingen mir erneut zu helfen? Nun, ich habe euch schon genug Dinge aufgezwungen und möchte nicht, dass ihr an dieser unüberwindbaren Aufgabe zugrunde geht.

Mir blieb also nur eine einzige Möglichkeit. Ich musste verschwinden. Ich musste das Ganze hinter mir lassen, so schnell und so weit wie möglich. Denn, hätte ich euch noch einmal in die Augen gesehen, ich hätte dazu keine Kraft gehabt. Doch ich musste Alles zurücklassen. Zuviel Schmerz lastet auf meiner Seele. Ich werde nie wieder Glück empfinden können, doch ich will, dass ihr glücklich werdet.

Aber mit mir in eurer Nähe würdet ihr nie glücklich werden können, da ihr mit jedem Blick auf mich immer an die ganzen Schmerzen erinnert werden würdet. Also musste ich euch verlassen.

Ich werde so lange fort bleiben, bis ich keinen Schmerz mehr spüren kann. Auch wenn dies bedeutet, bis an mein Lebensende in Einsamkeit durch die Welt zu wandern… Ich kann es einfach nicht verantworten, euch ein Leben an meiner Seite aufzubürden, so lange wie ich selber nicht glücklich werden kann…

Ginny, die letzten Zeilen dieses Briefes sind allein für dich. Bitte denke nie, dass das was zwischen uns war, mir nichts wert gewesen wäre oder mir nichts bedeutet hätte. Das was zwischen uns beiden war, wird für mich immer das Kostbarste auf der Welt bleiben. Ich werde dich immer in meinem Herzen tragen und dich immer lieben. Vielleicht wird mich die Erinnerung an unsere gemeinsame Zeit irgendwann erlösen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich noch ein letztes Mal in meinen Armen halten können. Dir noch ein letztes Mal in deine wunderschönen braunen Augen blicken können. Doch hätte ich es getan, ich hätte es nicht über mich gebracht, dich zu verlassen. Doch dadurch hätte ich dir ein Leben an meiner Seite aufgezwungen. Ein Leben voller Trauer, Schmerz und Unglück. Doch so ein Leben hast du nicht verdient! Ich hoffe, du kannst meine Bewegründe irgendwie verstehen... Ich liebe dich noch immer und ich werde dich für den Rest meines Lebens lieben.

Ich werde euch Drei immer in meinem Herzen tragen und euch nie vergessen. Doch trage ich zu viel Schuld auf meinen Schultern, als dass ich das Selbe von euch verlangen kann.

Ich habe euch so viel zu verdanken. Bitte verzeiht mir.

In ewiger Erinnerung  
Harry"

Zusammen mit Ron und Hermine saß ich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Soeben hatte ich ihnen den Brief vorgelesen. Erneut standen Tränen in unser aller Augen. „Oh, Harry…", schluchzte Hermine. „Warum hast du uns nicht wenigstens die Chance gegeben dir zu helfen!"

Ron schüttelte die ganze Zeit ungläubig mit dem Kopf. Mehrfach setzte er dazu an etwas zu sagen, doch schließlich schaffte er es doch nicht. Also blieb er stumm und kopfschüttelnd neben Hermine sitzen.

Mein Blick fiel erneut auf den Brief. An vielen Stellen war die Tinte durch meine Tränen verschwommen. Noch einmal las ich jede Zeile des Briefes. Er verströmte einen leichten Geruch nach salziger Meerluft.

„Vielleicht wird mich die Erinnerung an unsere gemeinsame Zeit irgendwann erlösen…" Mein Blick blieb an dieser Zeile hängen. „Ich hoffe es, Harry. Ich werde für den Rest meines Lebens darauf hoffen und darauf warten."  
Und mit einem letzten Blick auf den die letzten Wort von Harry an uns faltete ich den Brief zusammen und packte ihn weg. Ich wusste, ich würde nie wieder die Kraft dazu aufbringen können diesen Brief erneut zu lesen. Doch sollte ich ihn verbrennen? Das brachte ich einfach nicht über mich. Doch gleichzeitig bedeutete das Wegpacken des Briefes, dass Harry Potter aus meinem Leben verschwunden war...


	4. Vergebliche Suche

Die kommenden Wochen verliefen alles andere als entspannt. Niemand konnte, ja niemand wollte verstehen, dass ihr Held, Harry Potter, ihnen den Rücken gekehrt hatte.

Noch konnte der Orden diese Information von der Öffentlichkeit fern halten. Doch war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis diese Information an die Öffentlichkeit dringen würde. Schon jetzt wurden erste Stimmen laut, die eine öffentliche Erklärung von Harry Potter wünschten.

„Kingsley, wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen?! Wenn Harry nicht gefunden werden will, wird ihn auch niemand finden!", Ron fuhr den neuen Zaubereiminister an. Schon seit einem halben Jahr versuchte der Orden Harry aufzuspüren. Ron und Hermine hatten mehrfach versucht ihnen begreiflich zu machen, dass sie damit ihre Zeit verschwendeten. Schließlich liefen dort draußen noch immer Todesser herum. Doch Kingsley wollte nicht einlenken. Sie saßen in der Küche des Fuchsbaus und führten diese Diskussion zum gefühlten tausendstel Mal.

„Ihr versteht nicht, was diese ganze Geschichte für das Ministerium bedeutet. Harry Potter ist der Held der magischen Gemeinschaft. Sobald publik wird, dass er spurlos verschwunden ist, wird Unruhe ausbrechen. Vielleicht sogar Panik. Denn was denkt ihr, werden die Hexen und Zauberer da draußen vermuten, wenn sie erfahren, dass Harry Potter spurlos verschwunden ist? Egal was das Zaubereiministerium dann behauptet, sie werden uns nicht mehr vertrauen. Sie werden vermuten, jemand habe sich an Harry gerächt. Sie würden in Furcht und Angst leben, die Todesser könnten erneut die Macht übernehmen. Harry ist bzw. war die Symbolfigur für sie. Nur er allein ließ sie an eine friedliche und glückliche Zukunft, einen Neubeginn glauben. Sobald sein Verschwinden öffentlich bekannt wird, wird es nicht lange dauern, bis die alten Kräfte im Ministerium erneut ihre Chance wittern. Und was glaubt ihr, wie lange wir im Ministerium durchhalten werden, wenn wir nicht erklären können, was mit Harry geschehen ist? Ich gebe uns in diesem Fall maximal eine Woche! Wir haben also keine andere Wahl als nach Harry zu suchen. Wir müssen ihn finden!"

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. „Ihr wisst, dass es mir dabei nicht um meinen Kopf geht. Ich war nie scharf auf den Posten des Zaubereiministers. Und wenn ich ihn verliere, dann juckt mich das herzlich wenig. Doch in der jetzigen Situation wäre dies absolut fatal."

„Kingsley, es tut uns leid… die ganze Sache macht uns ziemlich fertig." Hermine blickte ihn entschuldigend an. „Nicht nur euch, Hermine." Er lächelte sie matt an. „Wie geht es eigentlich Ginny?" Hermine warf Ron einen besorgten Blick zu. „Nun, es geht ihr nicht gut… sie zieht sich sehr zurück, redet kaum noch. Wir hatten eigentlich gehofft, sie würde sich mit der Zeit an die ganze Situation gewöhnen, aber nun ja… du siehst ja, dass selbst wir uns damit schwer tun uns daran zu gewöhnen."

Sie saßen an diesem Abend erneut lange zusammen und versuchten sich in Harrys Situation zu versetzen. Wo würden sie hingehen, wenn sie Harry wären? Sowohl Godrics Hollow, als auch den Grimmauld-Place ließen sie überwachen, doch hatte sich Harry dort nie gezeigt. Auch das Haus der Dursleys wurde überwacht, auch wenn sie nicht glaubten, dass er dorthin gehen würde. Schließlich verließ Kingsley den Fuchsbau um die weitere Vorgehensweise mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern abzusprechen.

Hermine und Ron gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo Mr. und Mrs Weasley auf dem Sofa saßen. Auch Ginny kauerte in einem der Sessel. Mit leerem Blick starrte sie in den Kamin. Die flackernden Flammen spiegelten sich in ihren Augen. „Irgendetwas neues?" Mr. Weasleys Stimme war angespannt. Auch Mrs Weasley blickte sie gespannt an. Als die beiden mit dem Kopf schüttelten schnäuzte sie sich geräuschvoll in ein Taschentuch. Schweigend saßen sie dort und jeder ging seinen Gedanken nach. „Ich gebe dem Ministerium noch maximal zwei Wochen. Es ist überhaupt schon ein Wunder, dass sie es so lange geheim halten konnten… Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, was mit dem Ministerium passiert, wenn die Öffentlichkeit davon erfährt…"  
Mit diesen Worten gingen sie ins Bett. Mrs Weasley brachte Ginny nach oben.

Niemand von ihnen konnte wissen, dass Mr. Weasley recht behalten sollte.


	5. Traurige und Schwere Zeiten

Wofür lebte ich noch? Was war der Sinn meines Lebens? Diese Frage stellte ich mir jeden Morgen. Und die Antwort war immer die Gleiche. Ich wusste es nicht.

Er hatte mich erneut im Stich gelassen. Doch das Schlimmste daran war, dass ich ihn verstehen konnte. Sehr gut sogar. Er hatte so viel Leid ertragen müssen. Viel mehr als ein einzelner Mensch schultern konnte. Er würde die Hilfe seiner Freunde brauchen um das alles zu verarbeiten. Doch wollte er mit ihnen nichts zu tun haben, um sie nicht an die dunklen Zeiten zu erinnern. Ein halbes Jahr war vergangen, seit dem er verschwunden war. Seinen Namen habe ich seit damals nie wieder erwähnt. Und ich würde ihn auch nie wieder erwähnen. Viel zu groß wäre der Schmerz, der damit verbunden wäre.

Hatte mein Leben noch einen Sinn? Ich wollte mir selbst diese Frage verneinen. Doch hatte ich Angst. Angst, ich würde mein Leben beenden und dann doch nicht für Ihn da sein, wenn er einsehen würde, dass er uns, dass er mich brauchte! Also vegetierte ich förmlich vor mich hin. Nur dieser eine Gedanke gab mir Kraft.

Irgendwann würde er zurückkehren! Irgendwann würde er merken, dass er mich brauchte… Irgendwann würde er hoffentlich auch merken, dass ich ihn brauchte… Im gleichen Augenblick hätte ich mich Ohrfeigen können. Ich schämte mich für diesen Gedanken. Er brauchte Hilfe und nicht ich!

Ich schleppte mich nach unten zum Frühstück. Eigentlich hatte ich keinen Hunger, aber meine Mum bestand darauf, dass ich etwas aß. Also nahm ich mir eine trockene Scheibe Toast und begann lustlos daran rum zu knabbern. Eine Eule schwebte durch das Küchenfenster und ließ einen Tagespropheten vor mir fallen.

Gerade wollte ich mich aufrichten um mich in meinen Sessel im Wohnzimmer zu sitzen, als mein Blick an einem smaragdgrünen Augenpaar hängen blieb. Hastig schlug ich die Zeitung auf und dort war er. Er lächelte mich aus einem Foto heraus traurig an. Wie gebannt starrte ich das Foto an. Erst nach ein paar Augenblicken wandte ich meinen Blick auf den Artikel. Und sofort gefror mir sämtliches Blut in meinen Adern. Wie gelähmt betrachtete ich die Zeitung und begann hilflos zu schluchzen.

Durch mein Schluchzen erweckte ich die Aufmerksamkeit meiner Mutter, welche im Nachbarzimmer aufräumte. „Ginnyschatz, was ist denn los?" Ihr Blick fiel von mir auf die Zeitung und den Artikel vor mir. Sie warf einen Blick darauf. „Bei Merlins Bart!..." Entsetzt griff sie sich an die Brust. Als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, beschwor sie einen Patronus, der augenblicklich verschwand. Kurz darauf erschien mein Dad. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen begann er wie gebannt den Artikel in der Zeitung zu lesen. Mum führte mich derweil in meinen Sessel im Wohnzimmer. Ich konnte sie in der Küche reden hören. Es kamen und gingen Leute. Doch all das war nebensächlich. Jedes Wort des Artikels schien sich in meinen Kopf gebrannt zu haben. Immer und immer wieder erschien er Wort für Wort in meinem Geist.

**„Harry Potter – Unter mysteriösen Umständen verstorben."**

_Lange Zeit war es ruhig um den Held der magischen Gemeinschaft. Jener, der uns vom dunkelsten Magier aller Zeiten befreit hatte, würde sich wahrscheinlich im Kreis seiner Freunde zunächst ein paar Wochen der Ruhe gönnen, bevor er sich voller Elan in die Neugestaltung unserer Gesellschaft einbringen würde. So dachten alle in unserer Gemeinschaft. Doch aus den Wochen ohne ein Lebenszeichen von ihm wurden Monate. Und langsam erwuchs Zweifel in der magischen Gemeinschaft._

Warum trat er nicht vor die Öffentlichkeit? Er, der er das Symbol war für einen Neubeginn. Er, der er für eine glückliche und friedliche Zukunft stand. Warum ließ er uns alle, die so sehnlichst auf eine Erklärung von ihm warteten im Stich?

Die Antwort auf diese Fragen ist so einfach wie niederschmetternd, wie der Tagesprophet heute exklusiv berichten kann. Nicht nur, dass die magische Gemeinschaft so lange vergeblich auf ihren Helden warten musste. Auch seine engsten Freunde haben seit über einem halben Jahr keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm. Wie es scheint ist er seit über einem halben Jahr spurlos verschwunden.

Doch warum ist er untergetaucht? Fürchtet er sich etwa vor der Rache möglicher Todesser? „Harry ist nicht der Typ, der aus Angst vor etwas davon läuft!", schätzt Neville Longbottom seinen Freund und Kampfgefährten ein. Jedoch gibt es nur eine andere Möglichkeit, die erklärt, warum Harry Potter, seit über einem halben Jahr spurlos verschwunden ist.

Dem Tagespropheten wurden aus vertrauensvoller Quelle Informationen zugespielt, die so niederschmetternd und dramatisch sind, dass es uns schwer fällt, sie hier niederzuschreiben. Jedoch hat unsere Leserschaft ein Recht zu erfahren, warum Ihr Held sie im Stich lässt.

Wir bedauern Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass wir mit sehr großer Wahrscheinlichkeit davon ausgehen können, dass Harry Potter, derjenige, der Sie-wissen-schon-wen besiegt hat, selber nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt.

Genauere Informationen zu den Todesumständen können wir Ihnen im Moment noch nicht mitteilen. Das Ministerium tagt im Moment darüber, wann der Tod Harry Potters, offiziell erklärt wird. Wir hoffen Ihnen bis zu dieser Erklärung genauere Umstände über den Tod Harry Potters mitteilen zu können.

Kurz nach dem Triumph über Sie-wissen-schon-wen wird die magische Gemeinschaft durch diese Nachricht erneut tief erschüttert. Traurige und schwere Zeiten stehen vor uns, da die Person, welche symbolisch für einen friedlichen Neubeginn gestanden hat, nun nicht mehr unter uns weilt.

Von einer zu tiefst erschütterten

Rita Kimmkorn.


	6. Das Ende

Ich wusste, dass es so kommen würde. Ich hatte es vorher gesehen. Doch hätte ich es verhindern können? Die Antwort auf diese Frage war ein klares Nein. Immer und immer wieder war ich in Gedanken die Wochen nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts durchgegangen. Nur mit Harry an unserer Seite hätten wir dies verhindern können. Doch er hatte beschlossen, uns den Rücken zu kehren. Natürlich war ich zornig über diesen Entschluss, doch tief in meinem Inneren konnte ich Harry verstehen.

Alleine saß ich in der Küche des Grimmauld-Platzes. Seit Harrys Verschwinden waren drei Jahre vergangen. Drei Jahre in denen niemand etwas von ihm gehört hatte. War Harry noch am Leben? Auf unseren Ordenstreffen konnte ich erste Zweifel unter den Mitgliedern wahrnehmen. Nur Ron, Hermine und Ginny waren noch fest davon überzeugt, dass er am Leben war.

Und ich? Was dachte ich? Als ich noch das Amt des Zaubereiministers inne hatte, hatte ich Harry für tot erklären lassen. Doch dies war nur aufgrund des enormen Druckes der Öffentlichkeit geschehen. Mit ihrem Zeitungsartikel hatte Rita Kimmkorn alles zu Nichte gemacht, was wir versucht hatten nach dem Sturz von Voldemort aufzubauen.

Nach besagtem Artikel wurde der Druck auf mich als Zaubereiminister so groß, dass mir keine Wahl blieb als Harry für tot zu erklären. Ich hatte keine Beweise für das Gegenteil und die Zaubereigemeinschaft hatte so lange in Angst und Unsicherheit leben müssen, dass sie nun Klarheit darüber brauchte, ob ihre Symbolfigur noch am Leben war oder nicht.

Bereits einen Tag nachdem ich Harry für tot erklären ließ, musste ich meinen Schreibtisch räumen. Angeführt von Dolores Umbridge hatte sich im Ministerium eine Bewegung gebildet, die mich öffentlich für den Tod Harrys verantwortlich machte. Doch war dies nur eine fadenscheinige Behauptung. Der wahre Grund für ihr Handeln war schlicht und einfach die Gier nach Macht.

So räumte ich also meinen Stuhl und mit mir auch alle meine Vertrauten. Unter tatkräftiger Hilfe des Tagespropheten und Rita Kimmkorns war es Umbridge schließlich gelungen eine Hetzkampagne ins Laufen zu bringen, die uns in der magischen Gemeinschaft so beliebt machte wie eine Mischung aus Hagrids Knallrümpfigen Krötern und Voldemort höchstpersönlich. Hätte sich jemand von uns in der Winkelgasse blicken lassen hätte man ihn auf der Stelle gelyncht. Schließlich waren wir dafür verantwortlich, dass der große Hoffnungsträger Harry Potter tot war. Wir hatten ihn nicht ausreichend geschützt.

Gleichzeitig konnte Umbridge mit dieser Kampagne etliche Sympathien in der Bevölkerung gewinnen. Im Ministerium hatte sie bereits breite Unterstützung, da jeder hoffte, unter ihrer Führung schnell aufzusteigen. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Umbridge schließlich zu meiner Nachfolgerin erklärt wurde. Mit der offiziellen Zielsetzung klare Strukturen zu schaffen und für Recht und Ordnung zu sorgen war die magische Gemeinschaft hellauf begeistert.

Doch wir, die wir gezwungen waren erneut in den Untergrund zu weichen, wussten es besser. Es war allein die Gier nach Ruhm und Macht, welche das Ministerium antrieb. Bestes Beispiel dafür war die „Verurteilung" der Familie Malfoy. Ich schlug mit der Faust hart auf den Tisch. Lucius Malfoy und seine Familie zeigten angeblich im Prozess aufrichtige Reue, sodass sie mit einer geringen Geldstrafe davon kamen.

Während sich das St. Mungo Hospital über diese Spende freute, erfreuten sich die restlichen am Prozess beteiligten Personen über eine viel größere Spende aus dem Malfoy´schen Vermögen. Es hatte sich also nicht viel zu der Zeit verändert, als Voldemort an der Macht war. Das gesamte Ministerium war korrupt und bestechlich und scherte sich einen Dreck um die Belange der Menschen dort draußen. Hauptsache der eigene Geldbeutel war gut gefüllt. Den reichen Leuten kam dies sehr zupass, da sie so direkten Einfluss auf die Politik des Ministeriums nehmen konnten. Die ärmeren schluckten dies, da sie keinen Ärger haben wollten.

Unsere einzige Hoffnung dem Ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten bestand bis jetzt darin, Harry doch noch lebend zu finden. Also hatten sich der ehemalige Orden des Phönix und Dumbledores Armee zusammengetan und versuchten ihn ausfindig zu machen. Doch je länger die Suche dauerte, desto geringer wurde die Hoffnung ihn doch zu finden. Ich wusste, dass es allein meine Anweisungen waren, welche die Mitglieder noch bei der Stange hielten. Wenn ich also nicht mehr daran glaubte, dass Harry am Leben war, was nützte es dann noch nach ihm zu suchen?

Tief in meinem Inneren wollte ich, dass er noch am Leben war. Doch konnte ich es nicht verantworten mit zuzuschauen, wie die magische Gemeinschaft erneut in den Abgrund zu rutschten drohte. Wir mussten unbedingt damit beginnen aktiven Widerstand zu leisten. Doch dazu mussten wir Harry aufgeben und uns andere Möglichkeiten ausdenken. Ich hatte also keine Wahl.

Ich beschwor mehrere Patroni mit der Aufforderung die Suche nach Harry abzubrechen und sich schnellstmöglich im Hauptquartier einzufinden. Innerlich wappnete ich mich schon gegen den Aufruhr, den ich von Ginny, Hermine und Ron erwartete, doch wir hatten keine Zeit mehr. Während ich mir in meinem Kopf schon die richtigen Worte zurecht legte, wartete ich also darauf, dass die Mitglieder im Hauptquartier eintrafen.

_**Zur selben Zeit an einem anderen Ort:**_

Ich hatte mich auf eine einsame Insel, weit im Norden Schottlands zurückgezogen. Auf dieser Insel stand ein halb zerfallenes und verlassenes Cottage, welches mir nach ein paar Reparaturarbeiten als Unterkunft diente. Doch die meiste Zeit verbrachte ich draußen. Meine einzige Gesellschaft bestand aus ein paar Möwen und einer verwilderten Schafherde, welche mit der Zeit immer zutraulicher wurde.

Ich saß meist den gesamten Tag auf der saftig grünen Wiese. Der Wind blies mir regelmäßig salzige Meeresluft ins Gesicht. Meinen Kopf hatte ich komplett abgestellt. Mein vorheriges Leben hatte ich, im Laufe meines Aufenthaltes auf dieser Insel, irgendwo in den tiefen meines Gedächtnisses vergraben.

Meine Hauptbeschäftigung war es, die Möwen zu beobachten oder mich inmitten der Schafherde niederzulassen und mit jenen zu reden. Zwar konnten sie mir freilich nicht antworten. Trotzdem war es ein zutiefst belebendes Gefühl mit ihnen zu sprechen. Besonders zwei Schafe schienen sehr interessiert an dem, was ich erzählte. Nach meinen Beobachtungen musste es sich bei beiden um das Leitpaar handeln.

Sobald ich mich inmitten der Herde niederließ gruppierte sich die gesamte Herde um mich. Doch diese beiden, traten jedes Mal nach vorne. Zuerst musste ich ihren Kopf kraulen. Dann legten sie sich mir gegenüber und blickte mich an. Das weibliche Tier hatte warme braune Augen, welche mich fast liebevoll und ermutigend anblickten. Der Schafbock dagegen besaß klare blaue Augen die mich immer sehr interessiert anblickten und mir das Gefühl gaben geröntgt zu werden.

Im Blick dieser beiden Schafe lag so viel Wärme und Vertrauen, dass ich mit der Zeit meine Ängste überwand und über die Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit reden konnte.  
Zu Beginn drehten sich unsere Gespräche hauptsächlich um die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Jahre. Doch durch diese Gespräche begriff ich mit der Zeit endlich, dass ich aufhören musste mir Gedanken über die Vergangenheit zu machen. Was geschehen war, war geschehen und konnte nicht mehr geändert werden. Ich musste die Vergangenheit endlich hinter mir lassen, denn nur so bestand überhaupt die Möglichkeit für mich, ein neues glücklicheres Leben beginnen zu können.

Ich weiß nicht wann mir klar wurde, an wen mich die Augen dieser beiden Schafe erinnerten. Vermutlich wusste ich es von unserer ersten Begegnung an. Aber da ich mir selbst das Verbot auferlegt hatte, überhaupt an etwas aus der Vergangenheit zu denken, wurde mir dies erst sehr viel später klar.

Inzwischen waren wohl mehrere Jahre vergangen. Genau konnte ich es nicht sagen, da ich keinen Kalender besaß und es mir eigentlich auch egal war. Ich hatte wieder zu mir gefunden. Nach und nach waren in den Gesprächen mit meinen neuen Freunden die schrecklichen Erinnerungen meines alten Lebens verschwunden. Jedes Mal wenn ich in ihre Augen blickte, brachen neue, glückliche Erinnerungen aus mir hervor und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich bereit war, in mein altes Leben zurückzukehren. Die Zeit war gekommen.

Nur wie sollte ich es anstellen? Ein letztes Mal ließ ich mich im Kreis meiner Freunde nieder um sie um Rat zu fragen. Sehr lange diskutierten wir die Möglichkeiten, bis wir schließlich einen Plan erstellt hatten. Die Nacht war bereits hereingebrochen und Sterne funkelten am wolkenlosen Himmel. Ein eisiger Wind ließ meinen Körper erzittern und rasch schritt ich zu meiner Unterkunft. Dies war die letzte Nacht. Ich hatte mich lange genug verkrochen. Es war Zeit, dass ich wieder in mein altes Leben zurückkehrte. In das Leben des Harry Potter.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch das Kreischen der Möwen geweckt. Als ich vor das Cottage trat hatte sich bereits die gesamte Schafherde dort versammelt um mich zu verabschieden. Nachdem ich mich von jedem verabschiedet hatte, trat ich einen Schritt von ihnen weg und in einer raschen Drehung war ich verschwunden.


	7. Wiedersehen

Es war wichtig, dass meine Rückkehr nicht zu schnell bekannt würde. Zuerst musste ich mir einen Überblick verschaffen, was in den Jahren meiner Abwesenheit geschehen war. Doch zunächst brauchte ich ein Versteck.

Zuerst hatte ich an den Fuchsbau gedacht, doch war ich mir nicht sicher, wie Ron und Hermine auf ein plötzliches Erscheinen meinerseits reagieren würden. Außerdem lebte noch jemand im Fuchsbau und besonders über die Reaktion dieser Person war ich mir unsicher. Mit meiner Flucht hatte ich sie zu tief verletzt. Wenn es überhaupt eine Chance dafür gab, dass sie mir verzeihen konnte, dann müsste ich es langsam angehen lassen. Doch der Fuchsbau schied somit als Versteck aus.

Dann war da noch der Grimmauld-Place. Er hatte dem Orden als Unterschlupf gedient, doch nun da Voldemort besiegt war wusste ich nicht, wie er jetzt genutzt wurde. Zwar gehörte das Haus formell mir, doch konnten Ordensmitglieder es immer noch jederzeit betreten. Da ich aber noch eine Weile unerkannt bleiben wollte, konnte ich es nicht riskieren, dass sie mich entdeckten…

Wo sollte ich also hin? Als ich mir diese Frage laut stellte, blickte ich wie durch Zufall in die eisblauen Augen des Schafbockes und sofort schnellte eine Erinnerung in meinem Kopf empor. Dumbledore hatte einmal geäußert, er würde dieser Person sein Leben anvertrauen… Wenn sogar Dumbledore dies getan hätte und ich war mir sicher, er hätte keinen Augenblick gezögert, dann würde auch ich mich dieser Person problemlos anvertrauen können. Diese Person könnte mir ein ideales Versteck bieten und mich gleichzeitig darüber aufklären, was in den letzten Jahren geschehen war. Doch bevor ich zu ihr Aufbrach, musste ich noch etwas anderes erledigen.

Mit jedem Tag, mit dem mein Aufbruch näher rückte, lag mir diese Frage immer schwerer auf der Seele. Wie ging es ihr? Würde sie mir verzeihen können? Hatte sie vielleicht sogar schon jemand anderen? Ich wusste, dass nur die Zeit mir diese Fragen würde beantworten können. Doch musste ich sie einfach sehen. Wie sehr sehnte ich mich nach ihrer Nähe. Und mit ihrem Bild vor meinen Augen disapparierte ich von meiner kleinen Insel.

Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete stand ich in einem Maisfeld. Obwohl die Pflanzen schon gut zwei Meter hoch gewachsen waren, konnte ich in der Ferne noch die obersten Stockwerke eines ziemlich schiefen Hauses erkennen. Die aufgehende Sonne ließ es feuerrot erstrahlen. Ich warf meinen Tarnumhang über mich und zügig schritt ich in Richtung Fuchsbau. Ich wusste nicht wie spät es war… ich wusste ja noch nicht einmal welchen Tag wir hatten, geschweige denn, welchen Monat. Ich wusste lediglich, dass Sommer war. Die vergangenen Tage war es sehr heiß gewesen. Auch der Boden, über welchen ich lief war ziemlich ausgetrocknet, sodass ich befürchten musste, dass man meine Schritte würde hören können.

Als ich den Rand des Feldes erreichte wischte ich mir den Schweiß von der Stirn. Zwar war es noch nicht zu warm, doch mein Herz raste. Gleich würde ich sie wiedersehen.

Langsamer und auf meine Schritte achtend schlich ich weiter in Richtung Haus. Es war ziemlich still. Anscheinend schliefen die Bewohner noch. Als ich das Haus erreicht hatte drückte ich mich an das kühle Mauerwerk. Auf Zehenspitze spähte ich um eine Ecke auf den Hof. Noch nicht einmal die Hühner waren munter. Es musste also noch sehr früh am Morgen sein. Leise und auf jedes Geräusch achtend schlich ich weiter um die Ecke in Richtung der Eingangstür.

Auf dem Weg dorthin musste ich am Küchenfenster vorbei. Zwar trug ich meinen Tarnumhang und niemand hätte mich sehen können, selbst wenn er sich die Nase am Fenster platt gedrückt hätte, dennoch ging ich in die Hocke und kroch nun auf allen Vieren weiter. Vorsichtig lugte ich über das Fensterbrett in die Küche. Niemand war zu sehen.

Mein Blick fiel auf die Uhr der Familie Weasley. Die Zeiger von Mr. und Mrs Weasley sowie die von Ron und Ginny standen auf „Zuhause", während der Zeiger von George auf „Winkelgasse" stand und der von Percy auf „auf Arbeit". Percy schien also noch immer der alte Streber zu sein.

Neben dieser Uhr hing eine normale Uhr. Es war erst 5 Uhr morgens. Die Familie Weasley schlief also vermutlich noch. Eine bessere Gelegenheit würde ich wohl nicht bekommen. Ich schlich weiter Richtung Tür. Als ich sie erreichte schlossen sich meine verschwitzten Hände um den kühlen Türknauf. Vorsichtig, damit er ja kein Geräusch von sich gab drehte ich ihn und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. Ich drückte gegen sie, doch sie gab keinen Millimeter nach.

„Wer ist dort?" Erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen. Mein Herz schien stehen geblieben zu sein. Erst nach ein paar Augenblicken schien es seine Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen und mein Gehirn mit Sauerstoff zu versorgen. Langsam konnte ich wieder klar denken. Wer hatte dort gesprochen? Ich schaute mich um doch konnte ich niemanden erkennen. Erneut hörte ich ein leises ärgerliches Flüstern: „Ist dort jemand?" Mein Blick fiel wieder auf die Tür und nun konnte ich erkennen, dass der Türknauf gesprochen hatte. Die Weasleys hatten ihr Haus also mit Schutzzaubern belegt. Wie sollte ich nun unerkannt in das Haus kommen?

Vermutlich würde die Tür das ganze Haus zusammenschreien, wenn ich mit einem sie gewaltsam öffnen würde. Vorsichtig und auf Zehenspitzen schlich ich mich von der Tür weg, welche sich anscheinend wieder beruhigt hatte.

Ich stand nun hinter einem kleinen Schuppen, in welchem die Weasleys früher immer ihre Besen verstaut hatten…. Besen… Das war es. Ich trat an die Tür des Schuppens und hoffte sie würde aufgehen. Mit einem leisen Knarren tat sie mir diesen Gefallen und ich trat ein. Sofort fiel mein Blick auf sechs Besen, welche ordentlich in einem Regal lagen. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken griff ich den Erstbesten und trat wieder hinaus. Ich schwang mich auf ihn und stieß mich fest vom Boden ab. Der Wind wehte mir angenehm um mein Gesicht und sofort ebbte meine Anspannung ab. Ich drehte ein paar Runden um den Fuchsbau bis sich meine Anspannung fast gänzlich gelegt hatte und schwebte schließlich zu einem Fenster in der obersten Etage.

Ich blickte hinein und sah Ron, welcher, seinen Arm fest um Hermine geschlungen, noch fest schlief. Also war Ginny allein in ihrem Zimmer… es sei denn, sie hätte einen neuen Freund. Rasch schob ich diesen Gedanken beiseite, da mein Herz wieder schneller zu schlagen begann. Ich steuerte den Besen zu einem Fenster ein paar Etagen tiefer. Mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer als ich erkannte, dass das Fenster offen stand. Kurz zögerte ich, doch dann siegte meine Sehnsucht über meinen Verstand. Ich schwebte durch das Fenster in ihr Zimmer und stieg dort von ihm ab.

Sofort fiel mein Blick auf das Bett, welches neben dem Fenster stand. Dort, tief schlafend, lag sie. Eine Strähne fiel ihr ins Gesicht. Wie sie dort lag, einsam und schutzlos, wirkte sie sehr verletzlich. Als ich dort stand und sie anblickte brach ich innerlich zusammen. Ich spürte wie Tränen über meine heißen und verschwitzten Wangen liefen. Wie hatte ich ihr nur so etwas antun können? Ohne es zu merken hatte ich mich vor ihrem Bett hingekniet und meine Hand gehoben, als ob ich ihr die Strähne aus dem Gesicht streichen wollte. Erschrocken hielt ich kurz vor ihrem Gesicht inne.

Sie durfte es noch nicht wissen. Die Zeit dafür würde kommen, doch nicht jetzt. Langsam ließ ich meine Hand wieder sinken und betrachtete liebevoll ihr wunderschönes Gesicht. Wie gerne hätte ich sie jetzt geküsst. Wie gerne hätte ich mich einfach neben sie gelegt und mich eng an sie geschmiegt um sie zu beschützen… Doch ich durfte es nicht. Ich hatte sie die letzten Jahre über allein gelassen. Vielleicht wollte sie mich gar nicht mehr… Die Zeit dafür würde kommen, doch sie würde die Entscheidung treffen müssen.

Langsam erhob ich mich wieder. Mein Blick wanderte durch ihr Zimmer und blieb an einem kleinen Buch hängen, welches auf ihrem Nachttisch lag. Leise hob ich es hoch. Es war ein Tagebuch. Ich blätterte es schnell durch. Sie schien jeden Tag etwas hineinzuschreiben. Der letzte Eintrag datierte vom 10. August, die Tinte sah noch ziemlich frisch aus, er musste also von gestern Abend sein. Alle Einträge waren in Form von Briefen verfasst, welche alle an mich gerichtet waren. Ich las den letzten Eintrag:

_„Lieber Harry,_

Kingsley hat heute die Suche nach dir abbrechen lassen. Er ist der Ansicht, dass wir nun aktiven Widerstand leisten müssen und daher keine Zeit mehr haben nach dir zu suchen… Doch ich glaube, er hat die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Alle im Orden stimmen ihm zu. Sogar Hermine und Ron, wenn auch etwas wiederwillig.

Haben sie wirklich alle die Hoffnung aufgegeben? Glauben sie alle, dass du tot bist? Doch was mich am meisten schockiert ist, dass ich sie verstehen kann. Drei Jahren suchen wir nun schon nach dir ohne auch nur einen einzigen Anhaltspunkt… Nicht eine winzige Spur haben wir von dir gefunden… Morgen ist mein Geburtstag. Da Dad keine Arbeit mehr hat können wir uns keine große Feier oder Geschenke leisten, doch will ich auch keine. Ich habe nur einen einzigen Wunsch auch wenn ich weiß, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht in Erfüllung geht.

Niemand kann mir diesen Wunsch erfüllen, außer dir. Ich habe die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, Harry. Auch wenn du mir den schlimmsten Schmerz meines Lebens zugefügt hast indem du mich einfach so verlassen hast. Ich wünsche mir, dass ich dich noch einmal sehen kann. Nur ein einziges Mal. Nur einen einzigen Tag meines Lebens möchte ich noch mit dir verbringen dürfen. Ich weiß, dass du noch nicht tot bist… Ich hoffe es zumindest…"

Tief in meiner Brust konnte ich einen stechenden Schmerz spüren. Was hatte ich ihr angetan? Ich griff nach einer Feder auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Vielleicht würde dies ihren Geburtstag etwas angenehmer gestalten. Als ich fertig war legte ich Buch und Feder wieder an ihren Platz. Erneut ließ ich mich vor ihrem Bett auf die Knie fallen. Vorsichtig zog ich den Umhang von meinem Gesicht und beugte mich nach vorne. Ganz sanft küsste ich sie. Zwar konnte ich ihre Lippen unter meinen mehr erahnen als spüren, doch dies musste reichen. Ich zog mir den Umhang wieder über den Kopf und trat von ihrem Bett weg. Auf ihrem Gesicht spielte sich ein kleines Lächeln. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihr lächelndes Gesicht schwang ich mich auf den Besen und schwebte davon.

Ich verstaute den Besen wieder im Schuppen und machte mich auf den Weg in das Maisfeld. Als ich weit genug vom Haus entfernt war drehte ich mich wieder auf der Stille und verschwand.

Nebel stieg vom entfernten Wald auf. Es war noch ziemlich früh, doch ich hatte noch ein gutes Stück vor mir. Rasch schritt ich in Richtung des Waldes. Als ich ihn erreicht hatte ging ich an seinen Ausläufern entlang in Richtung meines Ziels. Ich hätte den normalen Weg nehmen können. Doch ich wollte ein letztes Mal die Ruhe der Natur und die Einsamkeit genießen. Unter einer großen Buche ließ ich mich nieder und wartete, dass der Tag endgültig hereinbrach.  
Meine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab zu Ginny… Hoffentlich würde sie es verstehen…

Schließlich stand die Sonne voll am Himmel. Ich stand auf und klopfte mir den Staub von meinen Sachen. Ich zog meinen Umhang wieder über und machte mich erneut auf den Weg. Schon von weitem sah ich, Rauch aus dem Schornstein aufsteigen. Er war also schon wach. Das letzte Stück rannte ich förmlich. Als ich schließlich vor seiner Tür stand zog ich den Umhang aus und rang zunchst nach Atem. Mit zitternden und verschwitzten Händen klopfte ich schließlich an seine Tür.

Sofort fing drinnen Fang an wie verrückt zu bellen und kurz darauf wurde die Tür geöffnet. „Wer ist da?" Das bärtige Gesicht von Hagrid blickte mich an und als er mich erkannte sah er wie versteinert aus. „H-Harry?... A-Aber ich denke d-du b-bist… HARRY!" Und schon fand ich mich in einer knochenbrecherischen Umarmung wieder und Hagrid begann lauthals zu schluchzen. „Ich freue mich auch dich wieder zu sehen, Hagrid." Mühselig gelang es mir mich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien. Wenn du mich rein lässt erklär ich dir alles… Ich denke, wir könnten auch beide eine starke Tasse Tee vertragen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine…" Und mit zügigen Schritten ging ich an dem noch immer vollkommen verdattert drein schauenden Hagrid vorbei in seine Hütte.


	8. Ginnys Geburtstag Teil I

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen. Ich musste blinzeln, da mich die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch mein offenes Fenster schienen, blendeten. Sie kitzelten auf meiner Nase. Ich musste schmunzeln. Ich spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln auf meinen Lippen.

Erschrocken sprang ich auf und rannte zum Spiegel. Ich hatte es mir nicht eingebildet. Eindeutig. Ein Lächeln spiegelte sich auf meinem Gesicht. Langsam hob ich meine Hand und mit zitternden Fingern fuhr ich über jeden Millimeter meines Gesichtes. Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über meine Wangen. Meine leicht geröteten Wangen. Mein Gesicht, welches in den letzten Wochen immer blasser geworden war, hatte wieder etwas Farbe bekommen. Noch immer musste ich schmunzeln. Es war einfach unbeschreiblich. Ein Gefühl, tief aus meinem Inneren, tief aus meinem Herzen kommend.

Es war das erste Mal seit drei Jahren, dass ich so empfand. Das letzte Mal hatte ich dieses Gefühl empfunden, als ich Harry das letzte Mal umarmt hatte… Als ich an Harry dachte, fuhren meine Finger unbeabsichtigt über meine Lippen. Erneut spürte ich ein Kribbeln, welches von meinen Lippen ausging und sich in meinem ganzen Körper auszubreiten schien.

Was war nur mit mir los? Sicher, heute war mein Geburtstag. Doch konnte jener auf keinen Fall der Grund für meine plötzlichen Glücksgefühle sein. Irgendetwas war mit mir oder meinem Körper geschehen, aber was? Sacht klopfte es an meiner Tür. Es war meine Mum, die mir als erste gratulieren wollte. Nach einer Umarmung, die mir beinahe sämtliche Rippen gebrochen hätte, gingen wir hinunter in die Küche.

Dort saßen bereits mein Dad, meine Brüder und Hermine und gemeinsam stimmten sie ein „Happy Birthday" an. Als sie fertig waren und wir uns über das Frühstück hermachten wandte sich George an mich. „Na Schwesterherz, du scheinst ja prächtig geschlafen zu haben, so wie du heute strahlst." Er zwinkerte mir zu. Ich konnte ihm nur die Zunge rausstrecken, da musste ich auch schon herzhaft anfangen zu lachen und alle Anwesenden stimmten mit ein. Als ich mich beruhigt hatte bemerkte ich, dass sie mich erleichtert anlächelten. „Es ist schön zu sehen, dass es dir besser geht, Ginny.", nahm Hermine das Gespräch wieder auf. „Wir hatten uns alle solche Sorgen um dich gemacht." Es schien, als wäre an diesem Morgen sämtliche Anspannung von mir und damit auch von allen Anderen abgefallen. So entwickelte sich der Vormittag zu einer wirklich vergnüglichen Angelegenheit.

Meine Brüder und ich gingen schließlich hinaus um eine Partie Quidditch zu spielen. Als wir unseren Besenschuppen erreichten bemerkte ich, dass mein Besen an der falschen Stelle lag. Im ersten Moment dachte ich mir nichts dabei und wir marschierten zu unserem Quidditch-Platz. Als mir der Wind über das Gesicht und durch die Haare wehte fielen dann auch gänzlich alle Sorgen und negativen Gedanken weg. Ich fühlte mich seit Jahren das erste Mal wieder frei und unbeschwert. Ich genoss jede Sekunde dieses Vormittags.

Zum Mittagessen, Mum hatte mein Lieblingsgericht gekocht, Möhreneintopf, versammelten wir uns dann alle wieder in der Küche. Danach wuselten alle auseinander, doch Hermine hatte mir gesteckt, dass am Abend eine kleine Überraschungsparty stattfinden würde, zu welcher auch ein paar Mitglieder des Ordens und der DA kommen würden. Also ging ich wieder in mein Zimmer um mich noch etwas für den Abend auszuruhen.

Ich nahm mein Tagebuch und legte mich bäuchlings auf mein Bett. Als ich die Einträge der letzten Tage überflog, konnte ich nicht glauben, dass ich jene geschrieben hatte. Ich fühlte mich wie ein anderer Mensch. Noch immer schien sämtlicher Kummer aus meiner Gefühlswelt vertrieben und er schien auch nicht wieder zu kommen, selbst bei den traurigsten Einträgen in meinem Tagebuch. Immer wenn ich in den letzten Tagen seinen Namen gelesen oder geschrieben hatte, ja selbst wenn ich nur an ihn gedacht hatte, hatte es sich angefühlt, als würden sich Nadeln in mein Herz bohren.

Doch jetzt? Zwar konnte ich noch immer einen kleinen Schmerz spüren, wenn ich an Harry dachte, doch schien er eher damit zusammen zu hängen, dass ich mich einsam fühlte. Wie gerne hätte ich ihn jetzt hier neben mir… Doch die Trauer darüber, dass er wahrscheinlich tot war, war verschwunden. Mein Blick fiel auf die letzten Zeilen meines letzten Eintrages in meinem Tagebuch:

„[…]Ich habe nur einen einzigen Wunsch auch wenn ich weiß, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht in Erfüllung geht. Doch niemand kann mir diesen Wunsch erfüllen außer dir. Ich habe die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, Harry. Auch wenn du mir den schlimmsten Schmerz meines Lebens zugefügt hast indem du mich einfach so verlassen hast. Ich wünsche mir, dass ich dich noch einmal sehen kann. Nur ein einziges Mal. Nur einen einzigen Tag meines Lebens möchte ich noch mit dir verbringen dürfen. Ich weiß, dass du noch nicht tot bist… Ich hoffe es zumindest…"

Ich schloss meine Augen und stellte mir vor Harry würde jetzt hier bei mir sein. Ich konnte spüren, wie er seine Arme um mich schloss. Ich spürte die Wärme seines Körpers und seinen Herzschlag. Ich konnte ihn sogar riechen. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag ich dort auf meinem Bett und lauschte jedem imaginären Herzschlag Harrys. Und in diesem Moment wusste ich, ich durfte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Ich würde sie erst aufgeben, wenn ich vor seinem toten Körper knien würde. Denn ich wusste, solange ich seinen Herzschlag noch in mir spüren konnte, so lange bestand noch Hoffnung. Sowohl für ihn, als auch für mich. Erst wenn sein Herzschlag in mir erloschen war, dann würde es auch für mich bedeuten, dass meine Zeit gekommen war…

Ich öffnete wieder meine Augen und mein Blick fiel auf die letzten Worte in meinem Tagebuch: „Ich weiß, dass du noch nicht tot bist… Ich hoffe es zumindest…" Die letzten vier Worte waren durchgestrichen, doch ich war mir sicher, dass nicht ich dies getan hatte! Mein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Aber wer konnte es denn gewesen sein? Nur Hermine wusste von diesem Tagebuch, da sie es mir geschenkt und den Rat gegeben hatte meine Gedanken und Gefühle dort hinein zu schreiben. Aber genau wie alle anderen hatte auch sie inzwischen die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass Harry noch am Leben war… es konnte also niemand aus dem Fuchsbau gewesen sein… Doch irgendjemand schien mir mitteilen zu wollen, dass ich die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben durfte… Oder hatte vielleicht doch ich die letzten vier Wörter im Halbschlaf durchgestrichen?


	9. Hagrids Geschichte

„Mensch Harry…", bereits seit 10 Minuten saß Hagrid mir gegenüber und mehr brachte er einfach nicht heraus. Er saß dort und starrte mich mit seinen großen schwarzen Käferaugen einfach nur an. Ab und zu konnte ich eine Träne in seinem Bart glitzern sehen. Ich entschloss mich, ihm noch ein paar Minuten zu gönnen und machte mich an seinem Kamin zu schaffen. Nach kurzer Zeit loderte darin ein Feuer, welches den Raum in ein warmes Licht tauchte.

Hagrid schien noch immer nicht aus seiner Schockstarre erwacht zu sein, also kochte ich in seinem Kessel Wasser und brühte für uns beide je eine seiner riesigen Tassen mit Tee auf. Hagrids Becher fügte ich noch einen großen Schluck Feuerwhiskey bei, dann setzte ich mich wieder ihm gegenüber und drückte ihm seinen Becher in die Hand. Wie in Trance hob er ihn hoch und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck.

Ob es nun an der beruhigenden Wirkung des Tees oder doch mehr am beigefügten Feuerwhiskey lag, auf jeden Fall verfehlte das Getränk seine Wirkung nicht. Hagrid schien aus seiner Starre aufzuwachen. „Harry… i-ich kann es noch immer nich´ fassen… I-ich mein, wo w-warst… w-warum… es is schön dich zu sehn.", versuchte er schließlich all seine Fragen und Gefühle in einen Satz zu packen.

Ich war wirklich über seine Reaktion gerührt. Auch ich war froh ihn zu sehen, doch musste ich jetzt schnellstmöglich erfahren, was in der Zeit meiner Abwesenheit passiert war. „Hagrid, ich bin auch froh zu sehen, dass es dir gut geht. Ich erzähle dir gerne, warum ich Hals über Kopf geflohen bin und auch was ich in den vergangenen Jahren gemacht habe, doch vorher möchte ich dich um einen, nein eigentlich um zwei Gefälligkeiten bitten." Hagrid nickte nur und nahm noch einen großen Schluck Tee.

„Ich möchte, dass meine Rückkehr im Moment noch geheim bleibt. Niemand außer dir weiß bis jetzt, dass ich wieder zurück bin." Hagrids Augen wurden immer größer. „Un-un da kommst du ausgerechnet zu mir, ´arry?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme. „Ja, weil ich dir voll und ganz vertraue." Erneut schillerten Tränen in Hagrids Bart doch konnte ich auch sehen, dass er lächelte. „D-Das ehrt mich wirklich sehr, ´arry. Ich verspreche dir beim Leben von Fang, d-das ich nichts verraten werde." Ich lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Der zweite Gefallen um den ich dich bitten muss ist, ich brauche für die nächsten Tage vielleicht auch Wochen eine Unterkunft wo mich niemand entdecken kann. Könnte ich da vielleicht bei dir untertauchen?" Schlagartig änderte sich Hagrids Gesichtsausdruck. Das Lächeln war verschwunden stattdessen blickte er mich zornig an. Hatte ich etwas Falsches gesagt? Sicherheitshalber rutschte ich mit meinem Stuhl unauffällig etwas von ihm weg. „Tut mir leid Harry, aber das geht nich…" Sein zorniger Blick hatte einem traurigen platz gemacht. „Nachdem du geflüchtet bist hat sich einiges getan… Ich darf nich…" Nun war ich vollkommen verwirrt. „Was meinst du mit, du darfst nicht? Was ist in den letzten Jahren passiert? Bitte erzähl mir alles." Hagrid nahm noch einen großen Schluck aus seinem Becher und dann begann er zu erzählen.

„Weißt du, ´arry, nachdem du weg warst haben viele geglaubt du machst nur ein paar Wochen Urlaub und würdest bald wieder auftauchen. Aber je länger du weg warst, desto größer wurden die Zweifel… Kingsley war zum neuen Minister ernannt wurden und er hat wirklich alles probiert um einen Neuanfang zu schaffen… Doch die Leute wurden unruhig. Du warst ihr Held. Du warst das Symbol für einen Neuanfang. Aber du warst verschwunden… Niemand wusste wo du warst… Die Leute wurden unsicher.

Zuerst sah es so aus, als ob Kingsley das schon irgendwie hinbiegen könnte. Von wegen du hättest ein Recht darauf dich zu erholen. Doch im Verborgenen plagten auch ihn Zweifel. So sandte er heimlich den Orden los um nach dir zu suchen. Im Ministerium witterte dagegen eine gewisse Gruppe ihre Chance. Unter Hilfe von Rita Kimmkorn und dem Tagespropheten begannen sie immer neue Gerüchte um dich zu verbreiten. Und immer mehr wurde deutlich, dass sie Kingsley die Schuld an deinem Verschwinden gaben." Er trank noch einen Schluck Tee. Ich blickte ihn ungläubig an.

„Jetzt guck nich so, ´arry. Ich weiß, dass Kingsley keine Schuld hatte, aber diese Gruppe aus dem Ministerium, alles Leute die früher einmal hohe Posten inne hatten und auch unter Du-weißt-schon-wem im Ministerium seine Befehle frei ausführten, die witterten jetzt einfach ihre Chance… Hatten wahrscheinlich Angst, dass sie aussortiert oder vielleicht gar verurteilt würden… Auf jeden Fall waren das alles Leute, die schon sehr lange im Ministerium arbeiteten und daher einen guten Ruf unter vielen in der magischen Gemeinschaft genossen… Nun ja, sie nutzten jedenfalls ihren Einfluss und der Druck auf Kingsley wurde immer größer.

Schließlich veröffentlichte diese Kuh von Kimmkorn im Propheten einen Artikel, nach welchem du tot seist. Du kannst dir sicherlich vorstellen, was das für einen Aufruhr gab. Angeblich hätte sie dies aus vertraulichen Quellen erfahren. Nun verlangten immer mehr eine Erklärung vom Minister… Kingsley hatte keine Wahl. Er hatte keine Beweise um die Behauptung zu entkräften… Schließlich wurde der Druck so groß, dass er dich offiziell für Tod erklären ließ. Für die Leute im Ministerium war das natürlich ein gefundenes Fressen.

Sie begannen nun öffentlich gegen Kingsley zu hetzen und schließlich musste er seinen Schreibtisch räumen und trat zurück…" Hagrids Hand, welche den Becher hielt, zitterte vor Wut. „Nachdem er zurückgetreten war dauerte es nich lange, bis diese Gruppe aus dem Ministerium eine Person aus ihrer Mitte als neuen Minister durchsetzen konnten…" „Wer ist es?", meine Hand verkrampfte sich um den Henkel meiner Tasse. Hagrid blickte mich an und in seinen Augen stand der blanke Hass.

„Umbridge.", presste er vor unterdrückter Wut hervor. Krampfartig zogen sich meine Hände zusammen und zerbrachen die Tasse in meiner Hand. Brühend heißer Tee floss über meine Hände und in meinen Schoss, doch ich schenkte dem keine Beachtung. Vielmehr ruhte mein Blick auf meinem Handrücken. Jener war durch den heißen Tee ziemlich gerötet, doch dadurch sah man die Narben nur noch besser: „Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen."

Ich spürte einen stechenden Schmerz und merkte, dass ich mir den abgebrochenen Henkel in die Handfläche drückte. Nun floss neben dem Tee auch mein Blut über den Tisch. Ich spürte wie Hagrid meine Hand auseinander zog und meine Wunde verband. Ich blickte ihn an. „Und was folgte dann?" Hagrid ließ sich mit seiner Antwort viel Zeit. „Nu, du weißt ja noch, was für eine olle Sabberhexe sie is… Doch viele im Ministerium mögen sie und stehen hinter ihr… Aber wenn du mich fragst, glaub ich die hoffen alle nur jetzt unter ihr aufzusteigen… Auf jeden Fall hat sie erstmal begonnen das Ministerium auszumisten… Doch nich wie Kingsley die Leute, die für Du-weißt-schon-wen gearbeitet haben, sondern die Leute, die eng mit Dumbledore befreundet waren… Also auch die Weasleys.

Nach außen hin hat sie es damit begründet, dass Dumbledore schuld daran sei, dass du tot wärst. Also müssten auch alle, die für ihn gearbeitet haben, ihre Posten räumen." „Aber die Leute da draußen, die müssen doch wissen, dass Dumbledore mit dafür verantwortlich ist, das Voldemort endlich tot ist." Hagrid zuckte zusammen. „Weißt du, ´arry, niemand weiß wirklich was genau in dem Jahr passiert ist, in dem du mit Hermine und Ron unterwegs warst… niemand weiß, womit Dumbledore euch beauftragt hat… Und was die Leute da draußen jetzt nich wollen ist Ungewissheit. Sie wollen einfach ein friedliches Leben ohne irgendwelche Geheimnisse und Schwierigkeiten. Und genau das hat Umbridge ihnen versprochen. Also fressen ihr quasi alle aus der Hand und niemand stellt sich ihrer Politik offen in den Weg, ganz nach dem Motto, wenn du keine Fragen stellst, kannst du in Ruhe dein Leben genießen.

In Wirklichkeit herrscht aber erneut nur Korruption im Ministerium. Leute wie Lucius Malfoy nutzen ihr Geld um die Politik zu beeinflussen." Ich schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. „Und was hat das jetzt genau für Auswirkungen?" „Nu, ganz einfach. Alle die Umbridge nich leiden kann, werden behandelt wie Ausgestoßene. Die Weasleys zum Beispiel haben alle ihre Arbeit verloren, dürfen ihr Haus nich verlassen und werden überwacht… Kingsley musste untertauchen, da sie ihn nach Askaban stecken will, wegen angeblicher Amtsvergehen. Die meisten Lehrer in Hogwarts mussten ebenfalls untertauchen, da sie Dumbledore treu ergeben waren und dich nicht an deiner Flucht gehindert haben… und ich, ich darf das Gelände von Hogwarts nich verlassen und werde täglich von Auroren besucht, um sicherzustellen, dass ich niemandem Unterschlupf gewähre…"

Zornig krachte seine Faust auf den Tisch, wodurch jener entzwei brach. „Reparo.", murmelte ich und der Tisch war wieder ganz. „Danke.", murmelte Hagrid. Zorn brodelte in mir, doch musste ich jetzt kühlen Kopf bewahren. „Hagrid, hast du eine Idee, wo ich untertauchen kann. Irgendeinen Ort, an dem mich niemand entdeckt an dem ich aber auf dem Laufenden bleiben kann, was dort draußen geschieht und einen Plan entwickeln kann, um das alles hier zu beenden?" Zu meiner Überraschung grinste Hagrid mich nun an.

„Naja, ich wüsste da einen perfekten Ort, aber dafür müsste noch jemand erfahren, dass du noch lebst…" „Wer?", fragte ich und hielt den Atem an. „Nun es ist jemand von unserer Seite, der zwar eigentlich untergetaucht ist, da gegen ihn ein Berufsverbot verhängt wurde, der sich davon aber nicht beeindrucken lässt und nun halb im Verborgenen sein Geschäft weiter bereibt. Du kannst ihm genauso vertrauen wie mir." Hagrid zwinkerte mir zu. „Okay, ich vertraue dir. Wie komme ich zu ihm?"


	10. Gibt es noch Hoffnung?

Nachdem Hagrid mir alle notwendigen Informationen geliefert hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg. „Ich danke dir aus tiefstem Herzen, Hagrid. Aber bitte denk daran, Niemand und ich meine wirklich Niemand, darf wissen, dass ich wieder da bin. Versprichst du mir das bitte?"

Ich blickte ihn an. Es war das erste Mal an diesem Morgen, dass Hagrid aus tiefstem Herzen lächelte. „´türlich, Harry. Kannst dich auf mich verlassen. Es ist schön, dass du wieder da bist." Und mit einem freundlichen Zwinkern und einer festen Umarmung verabschiedete er mich.

Sicherheitshalber hatte ich mir wieder meinen Tarnumhang übergeworfen und ich war wirklich froh, dass ich jenen auch schon zuvor getragen hatte. Auch als ich am Fuchsbau war… Dass die Lage so ernst war, hätte ich wirklich nicht für möglich gehalten. Es wurde Zeit, dass ich die Zauberergemeinschaft erneut befreite.

Doch es gab einen großen Unterschied zum letzten Mal. Diesmal lag der Weg klar vor mir. Es gab keine Rätsel zu lösen. Mein Gegner war nicht der gefürchtetste schwarze Magier aller Zeiten, sondern lediglich eine alte schrullige Hexe die aussah wie eine Kröte der man einen Schwellzauber verpasst hatte. Erneut brodelte Zorn in mir auf, als ich an Umbridge dachte. Ich ballte meine Fäuste, sodass die Narben auf meinem Handrücken wieder deutlich hervortraten: „Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen."

Nun, zumindest diesen Gefallen würde ich Umbridge erfüllen können. Doch musste ich sorgsam meine Schritte abwägen. Ich durfte nichts überstürzen. Und der erste Schritt war es, die Kontaktperson aufzusuchen, welche Hagrid mir genannt hatte.

Ich stimmte mit Hagrid überein, dass diese Person vertrauenswürdig war. Wie genau sie mir helfen könnte, würde sich in ein paar Stunden herausstellen, doch musste ich mich beeilen. Schließlich war heute Ginnys Geburtstag und ich war mir sicher, dass meine Kontaktperson dort zum Frühstück erwartet wurde. Zügigen Schrittes machte ich mich also auf den Weg zur peitschenden Weide.

**Ein paar Stunden später im Fuchsbau:**

„Hermine, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" Dieser durchgestrichene Satz ließ mir einfach keine Ruhe. Nur Hermine wusste von meinem Tagebuch. Ich musste sie einfach fragen. Ich fand sie in der Küche, wo sie meiner Mum beim backen half. „Klar Ginny. Moment ich muss mich nur mal kurz sauber machen." Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie die Mehlspuren von ihren Kleidern verschwinden und folgte mir dann in mein Zimmer, wo sie mich neugierig anblickte.

„Hermine, du erinnerst dich doch an das Tagebuch, welches du mir geschenkt hast?" Ich beobachtete sie genau, doch sie nickte nur. „Kann es sein, dass du dort etwas hineingeschrieben hast?" Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Verblüfft blickte sie mich an. „Hineingeschrieben? Wie meinst du das, ich versteh nicht…" Sie blickte mich vollkommen baff und unwissend an und in dem Moment wusste ich, dass es nicht Hermine gewesen sein konnte.

Ich berichtete ihr also von meiner Entdeckung. „Das ist echt merkwürdig, Ginny. Aber ich versichere dir hoch und heilig, dass ich es nicht war." „Hast du dann vielleicht irgendjemandem gegenüber das Tagebuch erwähnt? Vielleicht Ron?" „Nein, davon habe ich niemandem erzählt. Selbst Ron nicht. Denkst du echt, Ron würde sich nachts in dein Zimmer schleichen nur um einen Blick in dein Tagebuch zu werfen?"

Bei der Vorstellung musste ich laut losprusten. „Nein, das kann ich nicht." „Dann bleibt als einzige Erklärung nur, dass vielleicht doch du selber es warst. Vielleicht bist du im Halbschlaf nochmal aufgestanden und hast es selber durchgestrichen, weil du tief in deinem Inneren die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben hast." Sie lächelte mich traurig an.

Plötzlich hatte ich einen Klos im Hals und meine Augen brannten leicht. Ich nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf. Hermine umarmte mich kurz und wandte sich zum Gehen. Kurz bevor sie die Tür erreichte stellte ich ihr die Frage, die mir schon so lange auf der Seele brannte: „Hast du die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben?" Sie drehte sich zu mir um und blickte mich schweigend an. „Weißt du Ginny, tief in mir drin wird es immer einen Teil geben, der immer hoffen wird, dass er noch am Leben ist und zu uns zurückkommt." Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, doch trotzdem rann eine einzelne Träne über meine Wange.

„Und solange wir keine gegenteiligen Beweise haben, solltest auch du nie daran zweifeln, dass Harry eines Tages wieder bei dir sein wird. Du kennst ihn, so leicht lässt er sich nicht unterkriegen." Und mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln verließ sie mein Zimmer.

Sie hatte Recht. Ich verharrte noch einen Moment mit den Gedanken bei Harry, dann machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Bad um mich für die abendliche Feier fertig zu machen.


	11. Die Heulende Hütte

Zügig schritt ich voran. Ich musste mich wirklich beeilen. Hoffentlich war er noch dort. Schließlich erreichte ich die Peitschende Weide. Ich gönnte mir einen Moment um zu verschnaufen und blickte mich gleichzeitig verstohlen um. Hagrid hatte erwähnt, dass sie alle beobachtet würden, doch ich konnte weit und breit niemanden entdecken.

Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Weide. Die Äste, welche sich zuvor noch sacht im Wind gewogen hatten erstarrten. Noch einmal blickte ich mich um, dann kletterte ich in das Loch, welches von den Wurzeln des Baumes verdeckt wurde. Ich hielt kurz inne und im Schutz der Weide zog ich meinen Tarnumhang aus. Ich konnte mich noch sehr gut an den Eingang des Tunnels erinnern und es bestand die Gefahr, dass er an den unterirdischen Wurzeln des Baumes hängen blieb. Also stopfte ich ihn unter meinen normalen Umhang.

Der Anfang des Tunnels ging ziemlich schräg nach unten, sodass ich ihn mehr hinab rutschte. Meine Hände schmerzten und ich war mir sicher, dass ich sie mir aufgerissen hatte, doch dies war jetzt nebensächlich. Auch schlugen mir in regelmäßigen Abständen die Enden von Wurzeln ins Gesicht. Schließlich landete ich mit einem unsanften Plumpsen auf meinem Hintern.

Es war stockdunkel, doch ich konnte es nicht riskieren meinen Zauberstab zu entzünden. Wie ich die Person einschätzte, hatte sie garantiert Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen, auch wenn nur sehr wenige Leute von diesem Tunnel wussten. Während sich meine Augen also langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten versuchte ich mein Gesicht von den zerrissenen Spinnweben zu befreien, welche ich auf meiner vorherigen Rutschpartie zerstört hatte. Ich konnte fühlen, dass mein gesamter Kopf mit den Fäden verhangen war, welche meine Haare verklebten. Schließlich erkannte ich, dass dieser Kampf aussichtslos sein würde und warf den Tarnumhang über mich. Dann rappelte ich mich auf mit den Händen entlang der Wände tastend schlich ich langsam vorwärts.

Ich musste ungefähr die Hälfte des Geheimganges geschafft haben, als ich das Geräusch hörte. Es kam mir merkwürdig bekannt vor. Ich blieb stehen und gespannt lauschte ich. Es war ein sehr seltsames Geräusch. Hätte ich es beschreiben müssen, ich hätte es als eine Mischung aus einem Glucksen, Rasseln und Fauchen bezeichnet. Doch ich hatte dieses Geräusch schon mehrfach gehört und als mir klar wurde, was dort im Dunkeln auf mich wartete fluchte ich innerlich. Das sah Hagrid wieder ähnlich, dass er vergaß mich davor zu warnen. Ich schluckte meinen Ärger hinunter. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Rasch zog ich meinen Zauberstab und dachte: „Lumos.". Sofort wurde der Gang in ein schwaches Licht getaucht.

Ich musste blinzeln, doch als ich mich an das schummrige Licht gewöhnt hatte sah ich, was ich bereits erwartet hatte. Auch wenn ich damit gerechnet hatte, der Anblick verursachte doch ein mulmiges Gefühl in mir. Vor mir stand ein ausgewachsener Knallrümpfiger Kröter. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er mich gehört oder gewittert hatte, ich wusste ja noch nicht einmal ob diese Viecher überhaupt hören oder riechen konnten, doch war ich mir sicher, dass es wusste, dass jemand vor ihm stand. Zornig hatte es seinen Stachel aufgestellt.

Ich erinnerte mich an meinen bisher einzigen Kampf gegen einen ausgewachsenen Kröter. In meinem vierten Schuljahr bei der dritten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Tuniers stand ich in einem Irrgarten plötzlich vor einem solchen Tier. Erst ein Schockzauber in den ungeschützten Rumpf des Tieres hatte es mir ermöglicht, vor ihm zu fliehen. Doch jetzt wollte ich nicht vor ihm fliehen. Ich musste an ihm vorbei. Doch dies würde in diesem niedrigen Gang ein ziemliches Problem darstellen. Selbst wenn es mir gelänge es zu schocken, das Tier würde durch seine Größe dennoch den Gang blockieren. Aber eine andere Alternative hatte ich nicht. Ich ging in die Hocke und versuchte auf seinen Rumpf zu zielen. Dann feuerte ich einen Schockzauber ab. Der rote Strahl flog sirrend auf den Kröter zu und traf ihn genau in den Rumpf.

Innerlich jubelte ich bereits, dass mir der erste Teil geglückt war, als ich sah, dass mein Schockzauber von diesem Tier einfach wieder zurückgeschleudert wurde. Im letzten Moment sprang ich zur Seite und mein eigener Fluch versenkte mir ein paar meiner Haare. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Schwer atmend richtete ich mich wieder auf. Der schwächste Punkt eines Kröters war sein Rumpf. Warum prallte mein Fluch einfach von ihm ab? Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Mit angehaltenem Atem trat ich einen Schritt vor. Der Kröter zielte weiter zornig mit seinem Stachel in meine Richtung, doch er machte weder einen Schritt vor noch zurück.

Ich hob einen kleinen Stein vom Boden und warf ihn auf den Kröter. Er traf ihn auf den Rücken und fast sofort schoss er auf mich zurück. Erneut musste ich in Deckung gehen und prallte gegen die Tunnelwand. Ich trat erneut einen Schritt vor. Noch einen und noch einen. Schließlich stand ich direkt vor der Kreatur. Sie machte weiterhin zornige Geräusche, aber sie versuchte nicht mich zu attackieren und sie wich auch nicht vor mir zurück.

Langsam streckte ich meine Hand nach vorne. Sie zitterte leicht. Ich schob meinen Arm zaghaft nach vorne, bereit ihn sofort zurückzuziehen. Mit den Fingerspitzen berührte ich fast den Panzer des Kröters, doch ich fasste ins Leere. Erleichtert trat ich noch einen Schritt vor. Ich hätte jetzt auf dem Kröter stehen müssen, doch ich spürte noch immer den Boden unter meinen Füßen. Ich blickte hinab und der Kröter war verschwunden.

Ich holte ein paar Mal tief Luft um mich zu beruhigen. Dann lief ich zügig weiter. Ich hatte eben genug Zeit verloren. Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle erreichte ich schließlich die Falltür in der Decke des Tunnels, durch welche man in die Heulende Hütte gelangte.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich sie einen Spalt. Überrascht sah ich, dass der gesamte Raum mit Kisten und Kartons vollgestellt war. Doch es schien niemand hier zu sein. Ich öffnete die Falltür ganz und zog mich in den Raum über mir. Der Raum wirkte wie ein übervolles Lager. Soweit ich es erkennen konnte waren auch die Nachbarräume mit Kisten zugestellt.

Ich lauschte in die Stille des Hauses hinein konnte aber kein Geräusch ausmachen, welches darauf schließen lassen könnte, dass ich nicht allein hier war. Ich war allein. Hatte ich ihn etwa verpasst? Ich zog meinen Tarnumhang aus. Leise schlich ich zur Treppe und stieg sie empor. Während die gesamte untere Etage als Lager zu fungieren schien, diente die obere Etage anscheinend als Wohnraum.

Ich blickte in alle Zimmer, doch niemand war da. In Gedanken ging ich bereits meine Möglichkeiten durch. Am besten wäre es wohl, wenn ich hier auf ihn warten würde. Ich wollte mich gerade auf dem Sofa niederlassen, welches im Schlafzimmer stand, als ich von unten ein leises Plopp hörte. Dieses Geräusch war unverwechselbar. Jemand war appariert.

Ich hörte Schritte, welche zügig die Treppe empor kletterten. Sie kamen immer näher. Ich wandte mich zur Tür, welche vom Flur in das Schlafzimmer führte in welchem ich mich befand. Ich hatte die Tür offen gelassen, was nun anscheinend auch der Person im Flur bewusst wurde, denn die Schritte stoppten abrupt in Höhe der Tür. Ich war wohl einen Moment zu sehr damit abgelenkt mich zu fragen, wer dort im Flur stand, bis ich bemerkte, dass ich ohne Tarnumhang für jeden sichtbar mitten im Zimmer stand. Ich wollte gerade sicherheitshalber nach meinem Zauberstab greifen, als mich auch schon ein Fluch traf.

Es musste wohl ein Lähmfluch gewesen sein, denn steif wie ein Brett kippte ich nach hinten und landete unter einem lauten Krachen auf dem harten Fußboden. Ein höllischer Schmerz in meinem Hinterkopf ließ mir Tränen in die Augen steigen. Ich starrte zu der schmutzigen Decke des Schlafzimmers hinauf und konnte hören wie sich mir jemand vorsichtig näherte. Doch ich konnte mich nicht rühren. Ich versuchte seitlich einen Blick auf diese Person zu erhaschen, aber es gelang mir nicht. Das Rascheln eines Umhanges verriet mir, dass sich die Person neben mich gekniet hatte und mich betrachtete. Dann hörte ich eine vertraute Stimme und mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen: „Bist du es wirklich, Potter?"


	12. Rache, Schmerz, Vergebung

Verblüfft starrte ich ihn an. Konnte das wirklich wahr sein? Harry Potter. Lebend? Irgendwie hatte ich ja immer daran geglaubt, dass er noch unter den Lebenden weilte. Aber ihn nun hier vor mir zu haben… Nun ich muss zugeben, ein leichter Schock war es schon.

Sicherheitshalber hatte ich ihm einen Lähmfluch aufgehalst. Man konnte ja nie wissen… Am Ende war das Ganze nur eine Falle. Andererseits, sofern die Person dort vor mir ein Doppelgänger von Harry war, wie waren sie an seine Haare für den Vielsafttrank gekommen? Also würde uns auch ein Doppelgänger in gewisser Weise weiterhelfen Klarheit zu bekommen. Schließlich müssten sie für die Herstellung von Vielsafttrank Kontakt zu einem lebenden Harry besitzen.

Zögernd trat ich nach vorne und kniete mich neben ihn. In seinen Augen konnte ich erkennen, dass er sich über sich selbst ärgerte. Er war unaufmerksam gewesen und ich hatte die Situation ausgenutzt. Selbst wenn es sich bei dieser Person um den echten Harry handeln sollte, verschaffte es mir etwas Genugtuung wie er dort hilflos lag. Schließlich hatte auch er uns allen sehr viel Kummer und Schmerz bereitet, als er einfach davon gelaufen war. Aber in gewisser Weise konnte ich ihn auch verstehen. Als mein Bruder umkam… Am liebsten wäre auch ich vor allem davongerannt. Und Harry hatte noch viel mehr und noch tragischere Verluste zu verkraften.

Er hatte sich eine Auszeit verdient, darin bestand gar kein Zweifel. Aber er hätte uns zumindest etwas davon sagen sollen. Schließlich hatten auch wir sehr viel für ihn geopfert. Wir haben immer an ihn geglaubt. Wir standen immer hinter ihm. Besonders Hermine und Ron, die ihn fast überall hin begleitet hatten, hätte er ins Vertrauen ziehen sollen. Für die beiden musste es sich fast wie Verrat anfühlen, dass er so einfach verschwunden war. Und natürlich gab es noch eine Person, welche zu leiden hatte.

Ich habe sie noch nie so verletzt gesehen. Jedes Mal wenn ich sie in den letzten Jahren sah, zerriss es mir fast das Herz. Sie litt am meisten unter dem Verschwinden von Harry. Ich kannte meine Schwester eigentlich nur als starke Persönlichkeit. Ginny war immer schon unerschütterlich gewesen und mit allen schwierigen Situation klar gekommen. Aber dass Harry, die Person, welche sie abgöttisch liebte, sie einfach so im Stich gelassen hatte, ohne es ihr auch nur ansatzweise zu erklären und ohne auch nur ein einziges Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben, dass hatte sie tief, sehr tief in ihrer Seele verletzt.

Ich blickte wieder auf Harry hinab. Mein Gesicht ganz nah über seinem und meine Augen blickten in die Seinen. Allein dafür, dass er Ginny dies angetan hatte, verdiente er es dort hilflos zu liegen. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Zorn und Ungeduld. Ich zog mir einen Hocker heran und setzte mich so, dass ich ihm weiter direkt in die Augen blicken konnte. Ich würde ihn dort eine Weile zappeln lassen.

Schweigend blickte ich ihn nun schon seit 10 Minuten an. Wenn er nicht gelähmt wäre, er hätte mir schon längst einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt, da war ich mir sicher. Ich konnte es in seinen Augen erkennen. Doch langsam schienen sich auch andere Gefühle in ihnen zu spiegeln. Ich war mir sicher, so etwas wie Unsicherheit und Verständnis in ihnen zu erkennen. Er schien zu verstehen was in mir vorging und er schien zu wissen, dass es nur gerecht war. Tränen flossen über seine Wangen. Ich wusste, dass mein Plan funktioniert hatte. Man hat uns schon oft gesagt, dass wir die selben Augen haben. In ihnen hatte er erkannt, welchen Schmerz er ihr und uns allen zugefügt hatte. Er hatte verstanden. Ich entschloss mich, das Schweigen zu brechen.

Ich lag dort auf dem harten Boden und konnte mich nicht rühren. Mein Hinterkopf schmerzte höllisch. Wie einfältig ich doch gewesen war. Ich verfluchte mich innerlich selbst. Ich hätte damit rechnen müssen. Sicher, Hagrid hatte sich gefreut mich zu sehen. Doch ich konnte nicht damit rechnen, dass es allen so ergehen würde. Für viele musste es sich angefühlt haben wie Verrat, als ich sie verlassen hatte.

George Weasley saß mittlerweile über mir und blickte mir mit einem Ausdruck grimmiger Genugtuung in die Augen. Mir war klar, dass er persönlich kein Problem mit mir hatte. Vielmehr kostete er diese Situation aus einem anderen Grund aus: Gerechtigkeit. Gerechtigkeit dafür, dass ich seinen Bruder einfach so sitzen ließ. Gerechtigkeit dafür, dass ich seine gesamte Familie und die restliche magische Gemeinschaft einfach im Stich ließ und sie nun Ausgestoßene waren, nach allem was sie für mich getan hatten. Und natürlich Gerechtigkeit für mein allergrößtes Vergehen. Ich hatte der Person am meisten Kummer und Schmerz bereitet, die alles für mich aufgeben würde und die mich immer so geliebt hatte wie ich war.

Jene Person, der ich ihre allergrößte Hoffnung genommen hatte. Die Hoffnung auf eine glückliche Zukunft an meiner Seite. Ich hatte ihr Leben wie ein Kartenhaus zusammenstürzen lassen. George würde es nie offen zugeben, doch tief in seinem Inneren liebte er seine Schwester Ginny abgöttisch. Und wenn ihr jemand Schmerz zufügte, so würde er, ihr großer Bruder, sich dafür rächen.

Ich konnte ihn verstehen und ich wusste, dass ich noch viel mehr Schmerz verdiente. Da ich mich nicht rühren konnte blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als ihm weiter in die Augen zu blicken und dort seine verborgensten Gefühle zu entdecken. Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich dort schon lag. Ich wusste auch nicht, wie lange ich hier noch liegen würde, doch plötzlich erkannte ich etwas, was ich schon eher hätte erkennen müssen.

Sein Blick hatte sich verändert. War er zu Beginn anklagend gewesen, konnte ich in seinen braunen Augen jetzt nur Enttäuschung erkennen. Ich spürte wie sich langsam Tränen den Weg aus meinen Augen über meine Wangen bahnten. Er hatte Ginnys Augen! Ich vergaß alles um mich herum und versank in diesen Augen. Ginny, die mich enttäuscht und tief verletzt anstarrte. Tief in mir konnte ich spüren, wie etwas in meiner Seele zerbrach. Wenn ich es gekonnt hätte, ich hätte geschrien. Ich hatte verstanden. Ich sollte den Schmerz sehen, den ich Ginny zugefügt hatte. Ich sollte ihn selber innerlich spüren und tief in mir aufsagen.

Ein Räuspern riss mich in die wirkliche Welt zurück. Ginny verschwand und stattdessen saß nun wieder George über mir. Er stand auf und nahm den Hocker beiseite. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und ich spürte wie der Lähmfluch von mir genommen worden. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper doch ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Ich versuchte aufzustehen doch mir fehlte die Kraft dazu. Überrascht sah ich, dass er mir seine Hand entgegen streckte um mir hoch zu helfen.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich wirklich ich bin?" Er lächelte mich an. „Deine Augen haben dich verraten. Als du in meine Augen geblickt hast und darin ihre Augen erkannt hast. Kein Zweifel, du bist wirklich Harry Potter und du liebst meine Schwester noch immer." Ich nahm seine Hand und er zog mich hoch.

„Harry, ich könnte sagen, dass mir das Ganze hier leid tut." Er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf mich und dann auf den Boden. „Aber das tut es nicht. Ich freue mich wirklich, dass du am Leben bist und dass es dir gut geht. Aber hast du auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, was du meiner Familie und vor allem Ginny angetan hast?"

Es wäre mir lieber gewesen, wenn er mich angeschrien hätte. Die eisige Enttäuschung, welche in seiner Stimme lag ließ mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagen.

„Jeder versteht, dass du eine Auszeit brauchtest, Harry. Aber du hättest wenigstens Ginny erklären sollen warum oder ihr wenigstens ein Lebenszeichen von dir geben sollen. Ich weiß nicht, was du jetzt vor hast, Harry. Ich weiß auch nicht was du bei mir willst und ob ich dir helfen kann. Ich möchte dir aber etwas versprechen, Harry. Solltest du meiner Schwester in Zukunft auch nur den kleinsten Hauch von Schmerzen zufügen, dann wirst du dir wünschen, du wärst nie wieder zurückgekehrt. Wenn ich gnädig bin, werde ich dich dann eigenhändig umbringen. Wenn nicht wirst du dir schon bald wünschen, du wärest tot."

Mein Herz raste. George blickte mich mit todernster Miene an. Er betrachtete mich genau, dass ich auch ja jedes seiner Worte in mir aufnahm und verstand. Ich schluckte und nickte. Und in der Dauer eines Wimpernschlages änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er lächelte mich schelmisch an und sah wieder aus wie der George, den ich in Erinnerung hatte. „Also, wie kann ich dir helfen Harry?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich mich wieder gesammelt hatte. Mit zunächst brüchiger Stimme begann ich ihm von meinem Vorhaben zu berichten. Er unterbrach mich nicht und lauschte mir gespannt. Je länger ich redete, desto mehr entspannten sich meine Nerven und am Ende hatte ich mich vollkommen von meinem Schock erholt. Ich hatte seine Worte nicht vergessen und ich wusste, dass jedes davon ernst gemeint war, doch ich wusste, dass ich im keinen Grund dafür liefern würde, seine Drohung wahr zu machen.

Ich berichtete ihm, was Hagrid mir bereits erzählt hatte und er konnte es nur bestätigen. Wie sich herausstellte, wohnte er zwar offiziell noch in der Wohnung über seinem Laden in der Winkelgasse, doch hatte es Umbridge geschafft, ein Gesetz zu erlassen, welches ihm untersagte Scherzartikel zu verkaufen. Also musste er seinen Laden schließen. Doch George wäre natürlich nicht George wenn er sich von Umbridge tatsächlich davon abhalten ließe seine Produkte zu verkaufen. Also hatte er kurzerhand die Heulende Hütte zu seinem Lager gemacht und einen inoffiziellen Versandhandel für seine Produkte gegründet.

Als ich ihm berichtete, dass ich in der Nacht zuvor im Fuchsbau war blickte er mich zunächst entgeistert an. „Das war keine gute Idee, Harry. Wenn dich jemand gesehen hätte, vom Ministerium meine ich. Die beschatten uns Tag und Nacht, weil sie nur darauf warten, dass wir etwas tun, weshalb sie uns nach Askaban stecken können... Was wolltest du denn dort überhaupt. Hast du Hermine und Ron gesucht?"

Betreten blickte ich zu Boden und er verstand sofort. „Du wolltest nach ihr sehen, nach Ginny, habe ich recht?" Ich blickte wieder auf und bildete mir ein, seinen Zorn erneut kurz in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. Doch im selben Moment war er wieder verschwunden. „Ich weiß, dass du sie noch immer liebst und ich verurteile dich nicht dafür, dass du in ihr Zimmer geflogen bist, aber bitte versprich mir eines, Harry. Sorge dafür, dass ihr diesmal wirklich eine gemeinsame glückliche Zukunft haben werdet, sonst wäre es das Ende für Ginny."

Ich hielt seinem Blick stand und mit fester Stimme erwiderte ich: „Ich werde alles dafür tun." George nickte kurz dann blickte er mich neugierig an. „Und was hast du jetzt genau vor?" Ich lächelte ihn an. „Ich muss mich ins Ministerium einschleichen." Das Grinsen auf Georges Gesicht wurde breiter. „Ganz der alte Harry!" Aufmunternd schlug er mir auf die Schulter. Und wie kann ich dir dabei helfen?" „Nun, Hagrid meinte, du stündest in Kontakt mit ehemaligen Ordensmitgliedern und wüsstest, wo man sie treffen könnte?" „Na aber hallo! Ich dachte du hättest eine etwas schwierigere Aufgabe für mich." Er schaute gespielt enttäuscht drein. „Im Moment noch nicht, doch ich bin mir sicher, deine große Stunde wird kommen." „Fein, fein." Er grinste wieder. „Also, wen möchtest du treffen?"

„McGonagall und Kingsley." Er nickte. „Nun, ein Treffen mit Kingsley zu arrangieren ist leicht. McGonagall ist schwieriger. Hagrid hat dir ja schon erzählt, dass Umbridge sie und einige andere Lehrer aus Hogwarts geschmissen hat. Wie ich weiß, reist sie nun viel durch die Welt und niemand weiß wirklich genau wo sie sich aufhält. Doch wie es der Zufall will, hat sie zugesagt heute zu Ginnys Überraschungsparty zu kommen."

Entgeistert blickte ich ihn an. „Aber ich kann unmöglich auf Ginnys Party gehen… i-ich bin noch nicht so weit. I-ich…" George unterbrach mich. „Du hast Angst vor ihrer Reaktion." Er nickte. „Verständlich, aber das ist in naher Zukunft deine einzige Chance McGonagall zu treffen." Er blickte auf seine Uhr. „Harry, ich muss jetzt los. Ich will pünktlich zum Frühstück im Fuchsbau sein. Ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz Ginnys Geschenk holen, als ich dich hier vorfand. Hör zu. Die Party ist erst heute Abend. Nach dem Frühstück komme ich zurück und wir überlegen, wie wir dich unerkannt auf die Party einschleusen können." Ich war einverstanden.

„Fühl dich derweil wie zu Hause. Aber sei vorsichtig wenn du in irgendwelche Kisten schaust. Ich übernehme keine Haftung für bleibende Schäden." Er zwinkerte mir schelmisch zu. Er schnappte sich Ginnys Geschenk und war kurz davor zu disapparieren, als ich die Frage stellte, vor der ich am meisten Angst hatte: „Was meinst du, wie sie reagieren wird?" Nachdenklich hielt George inne.

„Nun, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sich an ihren Gefühlen für dich nichts geändert hat. Aber wie ich meine Schwester kenne, wird sie dich an ihrem Schmerz teilhaben lassen wollen… Ich vermute also, sie wird dich zuerst richtig durchhexen und dann im St. Mungo neben deinem Bett warten, bis du dich vollends von ihren Flüchen erholt hast."

Mit einem leicht schadenfrohen Grinsen zwinkerte er mir zu und schon war er verschwunden. Diese Antwort führte nicht gerade dazu, dass mein Selbstvertrauen gesteigert wurde. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen ließ ich mich auf das Sofa fallen um noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen, bis George zurückkam.


	13. Ginnys Geburtstag Teil II

George öffnete die Tür. Aus dem Inneren konnte ich ein Stimmengewirr hören. Jemand lachte. Ich spürte wie mein Herz in meiner Brust trommelte. Schweiß lief mir über die Stirn. Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich Angst hatte. Zögernd machte ich einen Schritt in Richtung der Tür. Es fiel mir ziemlich schwer meine Beine dazu zu bewegen um vorwärts zu gehen. Als ob ich versuchte nur mit Geisteskraft den Körper eines Anderen zu bewegen.

Noch ein Schritt und noch ein Schritt. Noch ein weiterer und ich würde in der Tür stehen, für jedermann im Inneren sichtbar. Ich versuchte den Klos in meinem Hals hinunter zu schlucken, doch so richtig wollte es nicht gelingen. Ich war mir sicher, mein Pulsschlag war kurz davor die Schallmauer zu durchbrechen. Ich versuchte einen letzten Funken an Mut und Selbstvertrauen zusammenzukratzen und endlich stand ich in der Tür.

Ich blickte in den Raum, welcher voller Menschen war. Die Stimmung war freudig gelöst. Leute umarmten sich und freuten sich, dass sie sich nach langer Zeit wiedersahen. Im ersten Moment schien niemand von mir Notiz zu nehmen. George war auch nirgends zu sehen. Der Ohnmacht nahe stand ich dort im Türrahmen und betrachtete die Leute. Meine ehemaligen Freunde und Kampfgefährten.

Noch immer nahm niemand Notiz von mir. Plötzlich hörte ich die Stimme von Mrs Weasley: „George, warum hast du denn die Tür nicht geschlossen? Es zieht!" Resolut kämpfte sie sich durch die Menschenmassen. Sie wollte gerade nach der Tür greifen um sie zu schließen, als sie mich erblickte. Wie in Trance beobachtete ich, wie ihr ihre Gesichtszüge komplett entglitten. „Bei Merlins Bart! Harry!" Das letzte Wort schrie sie so laut, dass jegliche Geräusche im Raum erstarben.

Alle wandten sich nun mir zu und waren sprachlos. Mrs Weasley hatte sich vor Schreck an die Brust gegriffen. Niemand schien die Stille durchbrechen zu wollen. Man hätte denken können, sie alle wären von einem Lähmfluch getroffen wurden.

Noch immer stand ich unschlüssig in der Tür. Plötzlich nahm ich eine Bewegung war. Wie aus dem Nichts stand sie plötzlich mitten im Zimmer und starrte mich an. Wie hatte ich sie nur vermisst. Sie sah einfach nur umwerfend aus. Wie ich sie dort stehend betrachtete vergaß ich alles Andere um mich. Nur sie zählte jetzt. Ich blickte in ihre warmen braunen Augen. Oh, wie hatte ich diesen Anblick vermisst.

Ich versuchte ein leichtes Lächeln zustande zu bringen, aber meine Gesichtsmuskeln wollten mir nicht recht gehorchen. Wie lange wir dort reglos und schweigend standen kann ich nicht sagen. Aber plötzlich funkelten Tränen in ihren Augen. Ihr Gesicht war mit einem Mal schmerzverzehrt. Ehe ich mich versehen konnte hatte sie ihren Zauberstab gezückt und auf mich gerichtet.

„Du bist hier nicht mehr willkommen, Potter!" Beim Klang ihrer Stimme wurde mir eiskalt. Sie hatte einen eisigen endgültigen Ton angeschlagen. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht vor unterdrückter Wut. „Verschwinde aus diesem Haus und lass dich hier NIE wieder blicken!" Rote Funken stoben aus ihrem Zauberstab. Verblüfft starrte ich sie an.

Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Ich wollte etwas erwidern. Ich wollte mich bei ihr entschuldigen… Aber ich brachte kein einziges Wort hervor. Plötzlich sah ich sie nur noch verschwommen und wusste, dass ich hemmungslos weinte. Meine Füße wollten mich nicht mehr Tragen und ich sackte auf die Knie. Ich blickte zu ihr auf und erkannte plötzlich Ron und Hermine, welche links und rechts neben Ginny standen. Auch in ihren Mienen spiegelte sich Zorn, aber sie sagten nichts.

„Ginny…", flüsterte ich. Doch sie starrte mich nur zornig an. Sämtliche Wärme war aus ihrem Blick gewichen. Ein kurzer Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes und die Tür knallte vor meiner Nase mit einem lauten Krachen zu.

Erschrocken fuhr ich aus dem Schlaf. Im ersten Moment dachte ich, ich hätte meine Brille nicht mehr auf, weil ich meine Umgebung nur verschwommen wahrnahm. Ich tastete mit meiner Hand in meinem Gesicht und spürte, dass meine Wangen feucht waren. Ich richtete mich auf. Noch immer schlug mein Herz hart gegen meine Brust. Es war nur ein Traum. Ich versuchte langsam und tief zu atmen.

Allmählich beruhigte ich mich. Ich betrachtete den Fußboden und dachte über meinen Traum nach. Was, wenn sie mich nicht mehr wollte? Ich hatte sie so sehr verletzt, dass diese Möglichkeit durchaus bestand. „Selbst wenn es so ist, ich muss dafür sorgen, dass sie eine glückliche Zukunft besitzt. Ob mit mir oder ohne mich spielt vorerst keine Rolle. Und wenn sie mich nicht mehr will, dann habe ich das mehr als verdient." Meine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen, als ich zu mir selbst sprach. „Einsicht ist der beste Weg zur Besserung." Erschrocken blickte ich auf. George war wieder da. Er stand in der Tür und betrachtete mich neugierig. Wie lange stand er schon dort?

**Ein paar Stunden vorher:**

Wir hatten den Fuchsbau so verzaubert, dass es Familienangehörigen möglich war, direkt in die Küche zu apparieren. Mit einem Blick auf Harry drehte ich mich schwungvoll um die eigene Achse und einen Augenblick später stand ich auch schon in unserer Küche. Meine Mum war bereits damit beschäftigt den Tisch zu decken. Während sie mich zur Begrüßung umarmte ließ ich den Blick durch die Küche schweifen.

Früher war der Tisch fast unter der Last an leckeren Gerichten zusammengebrochen wenn jemand von uns Geburtstag hatte. Aber jetzt, da Dad nicht mehr arbeiten durfte, mussten wir an allen Ecken und Enden sparen. Zwar lief mein Geschäft relativ gut und auch Bill, Fleur und Charly hatten noch Arbeit und wir halfen unseren Eltern finanziell wo es ging, aber wir mussten ihnen unser Geld fast aufzwingen. In dieser Hinsicht waren sie wirklich stur.

Trotzdem lag an diesem Morgen der Duft nach Rührei, frisch gebratenem Speck und Toast in der Luft. Hoffentlich würde Harrys Plan funktionieren. Ich begrüßte meinen Vater sowie Bill, Charly, Ron und Hermine. Die Stimmung war angespannt. Niemand wusste, wie sie heute drauf war. „Na ist das Geburtstagskind noch nicht wach?" Mum schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht sollte ich sie mit etwas kaltem Wasser wecken?", versuchte ich die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.

Bei einigen konnte ich ein schwaches Schmunzeln erkennen. „Bill, wo hast du denn meine wunderhübsche Schwägerin gelassen?" Ich nahm am Tisch platz. „Nichts für ungut, Hermine. Ron und du ihr seid noch nicht verheiratet, also bist du im Moment nur meine wunderhübsche Schwägerin in Spe." Ich grinste sie an. Ron wurde mal wieder knallrot und Hermine knuffte mich gespielt ärgerlich in die Seite.

„Sie kümmert sich um deine Drei süßen Neffen und Nichten." Auch Bill konnte sich beim Anblick von Ron ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich werde mal die Langschläferin wecken." Mum lächelte noch, als sie die Küche verließ. Kurz darauf kam sie mit Ginny im Schlepptau wieder hinunter. Sofort stimmten wir alle ein „Happy Birthday" an. Ich vermute von unserem gemischten Chor vorgetragen klang es ziemlich grauenhaft, aber Ginny ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Ich betrachtete sie genau und irgendwie schien sie heute von innen heraus zu strahlen. Der Schmerz in ihren Augen war zwar nicht verschwunden, aber dennoch konnte man wieder ein leichtes Funkeln in ihnen erkennen. Ich wusste natürlich, woran diese Veränderung lag, oder besser gesagt ich hatte einen sehr starken Verdacht.

„Na Schwesterherz, du scheinst ja prächtig geschlafen zu haben, so wie du heute strahlst." Ich zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie streckte mir die Zunge heraus, worauf sie herzhaft begann zu lachen. Sofort kippte die angespannte Stimmung und alle Anwesenden stimmten mit ein. Alle wirkten sichtlich erleichtert. Das Frühstück verlief wirklich vergnüglich.

Beim Abwasch, ich hatte in einem heimlichen Wettstreit mit Bill und Charly verloren, Ron hatte doch tatsächlich gemerkt, dass ich seine Haare heimlich pink gefärbt hatte, umarmte mich dann sogleich meine Mutter. „Ich danke dir, dass du sie versuchst aufzumuntern." Sie musste sich eine Träne aus dem Auge wischen. „Gern geschehen, aber ich denke da tragen auch andere Personen ihren Teil zu bei."

Sie umarmte mich erneut und entließ mich sogleich, damit ich mit den anderen eine Partie Quidditch spielen konnte. Ich fand sie schon im Besenschuppen, wo Ginny verwirrt ihren Besen betrachtete. „Was ist denn hier los?", fragte ich neugierig. „Nichts, Ginny ist nur der Meinung, ihr Besen würde nicht dort liegen, wo sie ihn zuletzt zurückgelassen hätte."

Ginny warf Ron einen finsteren Blick zu. „Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich ihn an einer anderen Wand abgestellt hatte." Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass Harry erwähnte, er hätte sich einen unserer Besen ausgeliehen. Und dann hatte er doch glatt Ginnys gegriffen. Konnte das wirklich Zufall sein? „Na dann wird sich vermutlich ein hässliches kleines gnomenhaftes Wesen mit Strubbelkopf und schielenden Augen letzte Nacht deinen Besen ausgeliehen haben um damit eine Prinzessin zu beglücken."

„Du hast echt zu viel Fantasie George!" Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Aber vielleicht solltest du auch aufhören schon früh am Morgen Butterbier zu trinken." Ginny grinste schelmisch. „Das sind halt die Vorteile eines Junggesellenlebens!" Und mit vor stolz geschwellter Brust marschierte ich aus dem Schuppen und der Rest folgte mir lachend.

Ich beobachtete meine Schwester über den ganzen Vormittag. Sie wirkte wie ausgewechselt. Allerdings konnte ich auch eine gewisse Unsicherheit erkennen. Sie wusste wahrscheinlich selber nicht, warum sie auf einmal so gut drauf war. Unter dem Vorwand, noch etwas Geschäftliches erledigen zu müssen, verabschiedete ich mich dann gleich nach dem Mittagessen und apparierte zurück in die Heulende Hütte.

George beobachtete Harry. Wie ein Häufchen Elend saß er dort auf dem Sofa. Sein feuchtes Gesicht verriet ihm, dass er geweint hatte. Er sprach mit sich selbst. Harry blickte auf, als er etwas sagte. „Schlecht geträumt?" George betrachtete ihn weiter neugierig. Hastig versuchte Harry sein Gesicht trocken zu wischen. „Schön, dass du wieder da bist." Er überging Georges Frage.

„Ich habe nachgedacht, George." Der angesprochene schnappte sich einen Hocker und setzte sich Harry gegenüber. „Ich bin ganz Ohr… aber davon kann ich dir leider nur eins anbieten." Grinsend deutete er auf die Stelle an seinem Kopf wo früher einmal sein zweites Ohr gewesen war, nun aber lediglich ein Loch klaffte. Aber Harry schien ihm nicht zugehört zu haben. „Ich möchte nicht, dass mich jemand auf der Feier erkennt!"

George war erstaunt über die Entschlossenheit, mit welcher Harry diesen Satz hervor brachte. „Wie soll ich das verstehen, Harry. Du willst immer noch nicht, dass die Leute wissen, dass du noch lebst? Du weißt hoffentlich, dass du allen Leuten, welche auf dieser Feier erscheinen, zu mehr als einhundert Prozent vertrauen kannst." George blickte Harry erstaunt an.

„Bitte, George. Das weiß ich. Aber ich habe meine Gründe dafür!" „Ja klar, gib doch einfach zu, dass du Schiss vor ihren Reaktionen hast!" George schaute nun gespielt zornig drein. „Vielleicht auch.", versuchte Harry das Thema zu umgehen. „Aber ich möchte keine falschen Hoffnungen wecken, verstehst du?" Harry blickte George nun fast flehend an. „Okay, du bist der Boss. Aber es wäre ein schönes Geburtstagsgeschenk für meine Schwester geworden… Falls es dich interessiert, sie war heute wie ausgewechselt. Ich vermute, sie hat letzte Nacht von etwas Interessantem geträumt." Erneut zwinkerte er Harry zu, welcher erleichtert aufatmete.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, ich könnte mich unter dem Tarnumhang einschleichen." „Eine ziemlich schlechte Idee.", nahm George ihm gleich wieder jeglichen Wind aus seinen Segeln. „Warum das?" „Ganz einfach Harry. Aus zwei Gründen. Zum Einen werden dort ein paar Leute zusammenkommen und es wird also ziemlich eng werden. Und wie glaubst du wohl, wird die Reaktion ausfallen, wenn du ausversehen jemanden anrempelst? Sie werden denken jemand von Umbridges Leuten hätte sich eingeschlichen und du wirst auffliegen, was du ja wie du eben sagtest, eigentlich noch nicht vor hast. Zum Anderen bedenk bitte, dass Minerva McGonagall zwar nicht mehr die Jüngste, aber dennoch eine sehr fähige Hexe ist. Ich vermute, wenn du plötzlich vor ihr Gestalt annimmst wird sie entweder eine Herzattacke bekommen oder dich schneller verfluchen als dir lieb ist. Auch in diesem Szenario würdest du wohl entweder auffliegen oder aber draufgehen. Ich vermute, beide Alternativen sind für dich nicht wünschenswert." Harry musste zugeben, dass George recht hatte. „Und wie gedenkst du dann, mich auf die Feier zu bekommen?"

„Lass mich nur machen." Irgendetwas an dem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht von George wollte ihn ganz und gar nicht machen lassen. Nur hatte er leider keine andere Wahl.


End file.
